A new kind of Love
by iPaanda
Summary: Wincest. El amor es inexplicable, insufrible, confuso, estúpido, increíble, extraño...pero sobre todo, inevitable.
1. Tres palabras que no son suficientes

Tres palabras que no son suficientes.

Chasing Cars-Snow Patrol

-Dean, no tenías porque hacerlo, podrías haber seguido con tu vida normal- Sam poso sus ojos en los de su hermano esperando una respuesta.

-No podía dejarte así Sammy, simplemente no podía- Soltó un suspiro.

-Y como crees que eso me hace sentir?- bajo su mirada al suelo con las lagrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos -Irás al infierno y todo por mi culpa-

-¡No es tu culpa! Fue mi decisión- vio fijamente el rostro de su hermano -No llores por favor- dijo casi en un susurro.

-Debiste dejarme morir...- sintió las lagrimas comenzar a bajar por sus mejillas.

Dean lo tomó por las solapas de su chaqueta y lo acerco a su rostro en un movimiento brusco

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso Sam!- Su voz era gruesa e impregnada de enojo -¿¡Como se supone que yo iba a vivir con eso!? ¿Como se supone que iba a vivir sin ti?-

La ultima pregunta salió en un susurro tan bajo que si Sam no hubiera estado a escasos centímetros de su hermano no lo habría escuchado.

Sam observo a Dean con confusión sintiendo un ligero calor en las mejillas, no podía evitarlo, el rostro de Dean estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento golpearlo, lucho por no abalanzarse y apoderarse de esos labios con los que tantas veces había soñado.

-Dean- dijo evitando la mirada del otro, si seguía observando aquellos ojos cristalinos no estaba seguro de poder contenerse más -Podías haber seguido cazando con Bobby, matar al demonio como lo hiciste esta noche, encontrar a alguna chica...- decir aquello realmente le dolió -formar una familia, pudiste hacer con tu vida tantas cosas- y las lagrimas seguían con su recorrido.

Dean dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano y dio un largo suspiro antes de hablar -No lo entiendes Sam- dijo contra su hombro

-Entonces explícamelo- contestó, su mano subió a acariciar el cabello de Dean pero la detuvo, simplemente la puso en el brazo de su hermano.

-Yo...- Dean dejó caer sus brazos a los costados -Yo te amo Sammy- lo dijo escondiéndo más su rostro en el hombro contrario.

La sorpresa en Sam fue evidente, el sabia de sobra que su hermano le amaba, siempre lo había demostrado pero nunca se lo había dicho de manera tan abierta. -Yo también te amo Dean y lo sabes, somos hermanos- y sus palabras eran ciertas pero el sabía que el amor que sentía por su hermano no era para nada fraternal.

-Eso es lo que no entiendes Sam- su voz era casi inaudible -Yo no te amo como a un hermano-

Sam se quedo de hielo, _"debí haber escuchado mal"_ pensó, _"Dean no puede haber dicho eso, mi mente me esta jugando una mala broma, tiene que ser eso"_ tomó a Dean de los hombros y lo separo de su cuerpo para observar su rostro

-¿Que?- fue lo único que atinó a decir.

Dean tenía la mirada perdida en alguna parte del suelo, ya lo había dicho y ahora no había marcha atrás así que decidió seguir -Soy un enfermo, lo se, pero siempre ha sido así Sam, te he amado desde que apareciste en mi vida, más que a nada- alzó la mirada hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los marrones de su hermano en donde encontró la valentía para continuar hablando -Siempre pensé que era normal que yo te quisiera tanto puesto que siempre cuide de ti, y por todo lo que hemos pasado, pero...- se aclaro la garganta para quitar el nudo que se había formado en esta - cuando decidiste ir a Standford a comenzar una nueva vida me di cuenta de que te necesitaba, ya no era el mismo y me refugiaba en la caza para tratar de mantener mi mente alejada de ti, pero simplemente no podía, fue ahí cuando lo comprendí todo, el amor que yo siento por ti, esto...- se señalo el pecho en donde se encuentra el corazón -que siento aquí, nada tiene que ver con amor fraternal-

Sam no podía hacer más que escuchar a su hermano hablar, no podía creerlo, su hermano jamás expresaba sus sentimientos y ahora le estaba diciendo que estaba enamorado de él, de la misma manera que él lo estaba de Dean, si no estuviera hecho piedra en ese momento seguro estaría gritando de felicidad, pero su cuerpo no respondía así que solo siguió escuchando.

-Lo lamento Sammy pero es lo que siento, y no espero ser correspondido, yo se que estoy mal, pero tenía que externarlo, me lo he guardado tanto tiempo, simplemente ya no podía más- se giro hacia el Impala dispuesto a abrir la puerta cuando sintió como lo jalaban del brazo para detenerlo

-Dean- le llamo Sam sin saber que más decir, Dean bajo su mirada al suelo sin voltearse a ver a su hermano

-Sam...solo, hagamos como que nada ha pasado, por favor- susurro tratando de zafarse del agarre de su hermano pero este no cedió

-Dean mírame- dijo Sam jalando el brazo de su hermano para que este se volteara -mírame por favor-

Dean se giró hacia él pero con la vista evadiendo sus ojos, Sam entonces tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Dean para hacer que conectaran sus miradas, cosa que funcionó

-También te amo de la misma manera Dean- el aludido abrió los ojos con sorpresa -fue por eso que me fui a Standford, porque creía que estaba mal y que tu jamás me corresponderías-

Dean puso sus manos sobre las de su hermano y las quito con delicadeza

-No Sam...no dejes que yo te arrastre conmigo al infierno, esto esta mal, no debe ser así, somos hermanos, ¿Que dirán de nosotros?- Sam puso una mano en la boca de Dean para evitar que siguiera hablando

-Olvídate del mundo, olvida el infierno y todo lo demás, nos amamos Dean y es lo único que importa-

Como toda respuesta Dean quito la mano de su hermano de su boca y lo jalo con una mano en su nuca para besarlo, el beso fue suave, tanteando el terreno, queriendo conocer cada parte de la boca del otro, la lengua de Dean recorriendo cada rincón de aquella cavidad que tanto le quitaba el sueño, Sam tomo el cabello de Dean entre sus manos y río dentro del beso, Dean se separó con lentitud y lo observo confundido

-¿De que te ríes?-

Sam deposito un beso efímero en sus labios, aun sonriendo -Nada, es solo que esto es tan irreal, no puedo creerlo- Su sonrisa era todo hoyuelos, Dean se deleito y no pudo evitar sonreír también

-Es real Sammy, aunque no debería ser así, esto realmente esta mal pero se siente tan jodidamente bien- lo acercó de nuevo para robarle otro beso -Vamos a descansar, después hablaremos de esto- y con esas palabras Dean se subió al auto dispuesto a regresar al Motel en turno.

xXxXxXxXx

SAM

Todo esta bien, lo haremos bien, juntos, como siempre ha sido.

No necesitamos más, a nada ni a nadie, somos tu y yo.

Así que ¿Porque no nos dejamos llevar por esto que sentimos? yo lo haré ¿Lo harás tu? ¿Y te olvidaras de todo lo demás?

Es increíble que hayamos llegado hasta aquí, y no se como decirte todo lo que siento pero encontraré la manera.

Solo no me dejes porque te necesito para ser yo mismo, porque me reflejo en tus ojos y necesito de su brillo para vivir.

Quédate conmigo Dean.

**_"Todo lo que soy, todo lo que alguna vez fui, se encuentra aquí en tus perfectos ojos que son todo lo que puedo ver."_**


	2. Muéstrame el camino

Muéstrame el camino.

Show me what I'm looking for-Carolina Liar

Una semana había pasado desde la confesión de los hermanos Winchester, 7 días en los que Dean solo pensaba en como es que habían llegado hasta ese punto, habían tenido un percance con un espíritu vengativo así que tuvieron toda la semana ocupada sin tiempo para hablar de lo que había sucedido, y a eso se le agregan las evasivas de Dean cuando Sam encontraba algún espacio de tiempo para conversar.

_"Estoy cansado Sam" "Hablaremos después Sam, muero de hambre" "Hombre tenemos que investigar sobre el caso, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar"_

Ciertamente Sam se estaba cansando de aquello, sabía perfectamente que su hermano estaba evitando el tema y los primeros días lo comprendía pues todo era nuevo para él, además de que estaba enfrascado en la investigación del caso, pero ahora habían pasado 7 días ya y Sam sentía que podía trepar por las paredes, no habían hablado más que para el caso.

Estaban en el Motel después de haber terminado con la cacería, Dean estaba sentado en el sofá de la habitación buscando algo que ver en la T.V.

-Dean- le llamó Sam desde su cama, estaba sentado frente a su ordenador.

-Mhmm- contestó el aludido.

-¿Podemos hablar ahora?- pregunto poniendo sus ojitos de cachorro marca Sammy, Dean no volteo a verlo pero por el tono de voz que había usado supo que Sam había puesto aquella mirada.

-Ahora no Sam, estoy viendo al Dr. Sexy-

Ese fue el limite de Sam, ¿Como podía su hermano prestarle más atención a un estúpido programa que a la situación que tenían?

-Dean ya estoy harto de que busques cualquier maldita excusa para evitar que hablemos- Sam estaba realmente molesto, cerro su portátil con fuerza y se levantó de la cama en dirección a Dean.

Dean dio un suspiro derrotado y apago el televisor, se volteó hacia Sam apoyando su brazo en el respaldo.

-Hagamos algo...- dijo en un tono suave -hay un bar a unas calles de aquí, iremos, tomaremos una cerveza, la pasaremos bien y hablaremos de lo que quieras, ¿Te parece?-

-Amm... Me parece bien, supongo- dijo Sam un poco sonrojado, ya habían salido así tantas veces pero ahora tenía otro significado para él, podría decir que era una cita.

-Bueno, vamos- acaricio su cabello cuando pasó a su lado para recoger las llaves del Impala de la mesita de noche. Acción que produjo un ligero temblor en Sam, estaba ansioso y cada toque de su hermano, por más pequeño que fuese, le hacia querer revivir el sentimiento de tener los labios de Dean sobre los suyos.

oOoOo

Ya en el bar se situaron en una mesa del fondo de éste, en donde la música no se escuchaba tan fuerte y podrían hablar tranquilamente, Dean pidió dos cervezas con el mesero que le mandaba miradas insinuosas a Sam de las cuales ninguno de los hermanos se habían percatado, estaban más ocupados en pensar que dirían.

-Dean yo...-

-Nada puede pasar entre nosotros Sam- se apresuró a decir Dean antes de que su hermano siguiera hablando.

Sam sintió una corriente recorrer su pecho, de las que se sienten cuando tu corazón esta a punto de romperse.

-¿Que... Que quieres decir con eso?- dijo fijando sus ojos en los esmeralda de su hermano.

-Pues eso, que nada puede ni pasará entre nosotros, no lo voy a permitir- Dean desviaba de vez en vez sus ojos de los del menor, si seguía viéndolos así como estaban, con una capa cristalina, no creía que fuera capaz de continuar con su resistencia.

Sam lanzó un bufido incrédulo ante las palabras de su hermano y le dio un trago a su cerveza antes de depositarla en la mesa con un sonoro golpe.

-¿Y que esperas? ¿Que finjamos que nada ha pasado?- Sam se acercó a su hermano todo lo que la mesa le permitió y luchando por no derramar sus lágrimas -¿Que pretendamos que no sentimos nada el uno por el otro?-

Cada palabra dicha en ese tono era un golpe directo al corazón del mayor. Dean observó a Sam con lágrimas corriendo libres, de las cuales el aludido no se había dado cuenta que tenía, quiso levantarse, tomar el rostro de su hermano entre sus manos y recoger cada gota salada con sus labios, odiaba ver a su hermano de esa manera, y se odiaba a él por ser el causante de su estado.

-Lo siento Sam...- dijo apretando los puños y viendo fijamente su bebida.

-¿Lo sientes?- soltó una risa irónica y se pasó las manos por el rostro con frustración -No, yo lo siento Dean, siento haber sido tan estúpido como para creer que realmente sentías algo por mi-

-¡Claro que siento algo por ti!- vociferó golpeando con su puño la mesa -¡Siento TODO por ti!- sus ojos no se apartaban de los de Sam que lo veía sorprendido pero aún enfadado -y por eso es que no permitiré que esto pase- agregó derrotado.

Sam se frotó los ojos y se paró de su asiento, tiró un billete a la mesa y se encamino hacia la salida del bar.

-¿A donde vas Sammy?- dijo Dean confundido.

-Al Motel, quiero descansar- fue su simple respuesta antes de salir del lugar.

xXxXx

DEAN

Esto es extraño ¿Sabes?

Yo aquí tratando de hablar contigo o con quien sea que este allá arriba.

Yo no soy de estas cosas, esto es más bien algo que haría mi hermano... mi hermano.

Bueno, el es la razón de que esté aquí tratando de comunicarme contigo que ciertamente dudo mucho que me escuches.

Ya no se que hacer... se que esto está mal, que las cosas no deberían ser de esta manera, pero estoy tratando de hacerlo bien, de alejarlo de mi y duele, joder si duele.

Ya no quiero lastimarlo ¿Irónico no? Que lo haya protegido tanto para terminar siendo yo quien más daño puede hacerle.

¿Porque si alejarlo de mí es lo correcto, se siente como lo peor?

Por eso te pido... te ruego, muéstrame el camino...

Haré lo que sea, lo que haga falta para que él no sufra más, para terminar con esta confusión.

La verdad no espero que me

respondas, solo necesito desahogarme, externar esto que me está matando lenta y tortuosamente, ya no creo poder seguir resistiendo, pero todo es por Sammy, porque no dejaré que tenga el mismo destino que yo.

De todas formas, gracias... supongo.

_"Sé que debí haberlo hecho mejor, pero por favor, seré fuerte, me está resultando difícil de resistir, así que muéstrame lo que estoy buscando."_


	3. Tengo que tenerte

Tengo que tenerte.

Have you Ever needed someone so bad-Def Leppard

Ambos estaban metidos en sus asuntos, Dean estudiando el diario de John Winchester y Sam buscando algún caso en su portátil, ambos observando al otro cuando éste no los veía, fue el castaño quien dio un largo suspiro y se levantó de la mesa en donde se encontraba, tomó su chaqueta de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta dispuesto a salir.

-¿A donde vas Sam?- pero el más alto ni se inmutó.

-¿Sam? ¡¿Sam?!-

-¡Por una cerveza!- contestó sin voltear a ver al mayor.

-Puedo acompañarte si quieres- dijo Dean haciendo el ademán de levantarse.

-No gracias, quiero estar solo- fue la simple respuesta de Sam antes de salir del cuarto.

Dean se frotó las sienes con los dedos y tomo las llaves del Impala -tengo que salir de aquí- dijo para sí.

oOoOo

Sam se encontraba en el bar en el que un día antes estaba con su hermano, el mismo mesero de aquella ocasión se acercó para tomar su pedido, solo que esta vez, Sam si que se daba cuenta de sus coqueteos.

-Hey chico, me parece haberte visto antes- dijo el camarero mientras le guiñaba un ojo al más alto.

Sam lo observó y se dio cuenta de que no era mal parecido, al contrario, era realmente atractivo, tez blanca, cuerpo bien formado, cabello negro que le llegaba hasta el cuello de la camisa, una sonrisa digna de comercial y ojos verdes, _"Como los de Dean"_ pensó, _"Aunque los de Dean son más brillantes, más cuando van acompañados de su sonrisa...esa sonrisa" _

-... ¿Hola?-

La voz del mesero lo sacó de su ensoñación.

-¡Ah si! Lo lamento- se disculpó sonrojado -ayer vine con mi hermano, probablemente nos viste entonces- acotó sonriendo.

-Claro, ya los recuerdo, y ¿Que haces tan solo hoy?- con cada palabra se acercaba sutilmente a Sam.

-Yo...bueno, él no quiso venir- mintió azorado por el comportamiento tan atrevido del chico.

-Ya veo, pues puedo hacerte compañía, mi turno ya ha terminado, ¿Que te parece?- dijo posando su mano en el hombro de un ya de por si muy apenado Sam.

-Claro... ¿Porque no?- y al momento de responder sintió una punzada de culpabilidad,_ "Bueno no es como si estuviera haciendo algo malo, Dean ya me dejó claro que conmigo nada"_ pensó con un deje de tristeza que se apresuró a ocultar.

-¡Perfecto!- contestó el mesero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se sentaba frente a Sam -Por cierto, mi nombre es Demian-

_"Demian... Le quitamos la 'm' y la 'i' y queda Dean"_ el castaño se río de sí mismo, absolutamente todo le llevaba a pensar en Dean.

-Sam- respondió con simpatía.

oOoOo

Dean había encontrado otro bar no muy lejos del Motel en donde se hospedaba, había bebido unas cervezas y había ligado con una chica de ahí, todo iba perfecto hasta que la chica le dijo su nombre.

_"Samantha, un placer Dean" dijo la rubia mientras paseaba su mano por el cuello del cazador._

_"¡No me jodas!"_

_"¡¿Disculpa?!" vociferó claramente ofendida._

_"Lo lamento tengo que irme" y con eso se levantó dejando dinero suficiente en la barra para pagar sus bebidas y las de la joven._

Ahora el mayor de los hermanos se dirigía al Motel para dormir y tratar así de dejar de pensar en Sammy, aunque sabe que soñaría con él. Pero al llegar, lo que vio lo descolocó totalmente.

Sam, SU Sammy, estaba en la puerta de la habitación acorralado por otro chico, _"Otro chico ¡Joder!"_ y comiéndole la boca. Dean estaba que ardía y moría por bajar del auto y golpear/asesinar al usurpador que estaba ahora tocando por todos lados a su inocente hermanito.

_"Pero ni siquiera tengo derecho, yo mismo mandé a Sammy muy lejos"_ pensó, arrancó el Impala con un rechinido de llantas que hizo que ambos hombres se separaran y entonces desapareció en la carretera en dirección al bar.

_"Dean..."_ pensó Sam antes de disculparse con Demian y encerrarse en la habitación sin hacer caso de los golpes en la puerta que éste daba.

oOoOo

Dean despertó sintiendo unos labios en su mejilla, se removió en la cama sin abrir los ojos.

-Sammy- dijo con voz adormilada y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Buenos días Deannie- contestaron en su oreja.

_"¡Que demonios!"_ abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, sorprendido, se volteó y vislumbró la figura a su lado, la chica rubia que conoció en el bar.

-Samantha...-dijo disimulando una sonrisa, iba a levantarse cuando la chica se recostó en su pecho y no le quedó más que hacer lo de siempre, cerrar los ojos e imaginar que era su hermano y no una chica cualquiera.

xXxXx

DEAN

De nuevo en la cama equivocada, cuando lo que más deseo es estar contigo, supongo que este juego no podré ganarlo nunca.

Y ahora es cuando entiendo esa estúpida frase,_ "Te necesito"_ y vaya si la entiendo, te necesito tanto que duele Sammy, pero simplemente no puedo tenerte y eso hace que mi mundo caiga completamente.

SAM

Y de nuevo no se en donde estás, tampoco con quien, esforzándome por creer que no me interesa, ¿A quien engaño?

Pero supongo que así será siempre, con tus estúpidas promesas de medianoche, cuando dormido pronuncias mi nombre seguido de un _"te quiero"_. Falso... pues yo se que todo termina al amanecer.

Y es que yo nunca he querido a nadie de la manera que te quiero a ti, te necesito, pero no puedo tenerte.

DEAN

Solo quiero dormir, porque en sueños no hay quien me diga que esto esta mal, en sueños te puedo amar, sin miedo al que pasará.

SAM/DEAN

Porque no creo que nunca nadie haya necesitado de alguien como yo necesito de ti.

Tengo que tenerte...

_"¿Alguna vez has deseado a alguien que simplemente no puedes tener? ¿Te has esforzado tanto, hasta el punto de que tu mundo se cae en pedazos?"_


	4. Si esto es amor, solo siéntelo

Si esto es amor, solo siéntelo.

I won't let you go-James Morrison

El demonio lanzó a Sam con fuerza hasta hacerlo chocar con la esquina de una mesa a lo que el aludido emitió un gruñido de dolor mientras llevaba su mano a sus costillas.

-¡Sam!- Dean se acercó a su hermano y le ayudó a levantarse pasando un brazo por su cintura -¿Estas bien?

Sam se safó del agarre del rubio con rudeza, no importándole la punzada de dolor que sintió ante tal acción.

-Estoy bien, ahora deshagámonos del bastardo ese, iré por el mientras buscas el libro que nos pidió Bobby- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Dean lo observó salir e hizo una mueca de dolor, las cosas entre ellos iban cada vez peor, Sam no dejaba que se le acercase y mucho menos le hablaba, a menos que fuera totalmente necesario, cuando llegaban al Motel después de una investigación o cacería, Sam se tiraba a su cama y se metía de lleno en su portátil, Dean entonces se iba a algún bar y no volvía hasta el día siguiente. Llevaban así semana y media y el mayor dudaba seguir resistiéndolo.

En la habitación continua a la sala de estar se encontraba el demonio observando fijamente a Sam.

-Él no te ama ¿Sabes?- soltó de pronto el demonio.

-¿De que rayos estás hablando?- la confusión era evidente en el rostro del castaño.

-Sam, Sam, Sam- rió mientras caminaba con lentitud hacia el menor de los Winchester -Sabes perfectamente bien de que estoy hablando. Irónico que nos tachen a nosotros de mentirosos cuando a ustedes se les da muy bien eso del engaño-

El demonio se acercó todavía más a Sam, haciendo que éste comenzara a recitar el exorcismo

-Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas-

El demonio se dobló sobre sí mismo a causa del dolor y como pudo siguió hablando.

-¿Q-Que no te das cuenta... de que lo único que él hace e-es mentirte?- dijo a duras penas.

Sam detuvo el exorcismo.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó, cosa que hizo al demonio sonreír con malicia.

-Pequeño e ingenuo Sammy- el cazador hizo una mueca al escuchar el mote,_ "Solo Dean puede llamarme así"_ pensó -Vas por la vida creyendo que lo que sientes por tu hermano es reciproco, estás mal Sam y el solo se compadece de ti, por eso te miente y dice amarte cuando lo único que siente por ti es... Lastima- lo último lo dijo con una mueca falsa de tristeza.

-¡Mientes!- vociferó antes de continuar con el exorcismo -Omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica-

-S-sabes que es cierto- el dolor le hizo caer de rodillas, apoyo una mano en el suelo y se sujeto el estómago con la otra.

-Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeternae perditionìs venenum propinare-

-Si t-te amara ¡Arg! No te dejaría-

-Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis-

-To...das las noches-

-Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos-

-¡Solo!- y entonces un humo negro comenzó a salir de la boca del poseído, indicando que el exorcismo había finalizado con éxito.

Para cuando Dean encontró el libro y alcanzó a su hermano este ya había terminado con el exorcismo. El joven poseído seguía con vida así que llamaron a una ambulancia y se aseguraron de limpiar todas sus huellas antes de salir del lugar.

oOoOo

Ya en la carretera el mayor veía como su hermano hacía muecas de dolor mientras buscaba la mejor postura en su asiento, aparcó a un lado de la carretera y apagó el motor.

-¿Porque te detienes?-

-Vamos date la vuelta- ordenó mientras se acercaba a su hermano.

-¿Para que?- preguntó el castaño viendo a su hermano con una mueca de confusión y comenzando a sentir nervios por la cercanía de Dean.

El mayor no contestó, puso sus manos en los hombros de Sam y lo hizo girarse con suavidad hasta que estuvo de frente a la puerta del copiloto. Entonces bajó sus manos desde los hombros hasta la cintura del menor haciendo ligera presión por donde sus manos pasaban.

-Arg...- se quejó Sam de dolor cuando el rubio presionó en las costillas del costado derecho.

-¿Te duele aquí?- preguntó haciendo un poco más de presión.

-Si...- dijo a regañadientes.

Dean comenzó a masajear la espalda, lo hacía con lentitud, de la cintura hasta los hombros y haciendo énfasis en las costillas, como recreándose en la espalda de Sammy.

El más alto soltó un suspiro largo que hizo al otro morderse los labios y cerrar los ojos para saborear el sonido. Las manos del ojiverde se extendieron aún más por toda la espalda y ahora bajaban hasta las caderas y rodeaban para pasar por los costados, casi tocando el pecho mientras se acomodaba mejor en el asiento para acercar más su cuerpo al contrario.

Sam pudo sentir la respiración de su hermano en la nuca y una corriente le atravesó la espina dorsal, fue hasta ese momento que abrió los ojos en una mirada melancólica.

-¿Porque Dean?- su voz fue casi un susurro.

-Porque no quiero que sientas más dolor-_ "Del que yo te provoco"_ pensó para sí.

-¿Porque sigues mintiéndome?- se volteó lentamente en el asiento hasta que su mirada se cruzó con la contraria.

-No te miento Sammy... nunca te he mentido- dijo sin apartar la vista.

-¿Ah no?- bufó incrédulo -No soy estúpido Dean, no tenías porque haberme engañado diciendo que me amabas-

-No te engañé Sam- desvió su mirada al parabrisas.

-Oh... ya veo- dijo con ironía -pues tienes un concepto del amor bastante extraño, mira que demostrarlo rechazándome y liándote con cada tipa que te encuentras- sus ojos comenzaban a formar una capa cristalina.

-Tu tampoco pierdes el tiempo hermanito, a decir verdad te veías muy divertido con tu amigo aquel día- dijo apretando los puños al punto de enterrarse las uñas en las palmas.

-Lo mío con él no paso de un beso, y lo hice por que estaba molesto contigo, además no tienes ningún derecho de reclamarme, tu fuiste quien me apartó de tí- su voz se quebró en la ultima frase mezcla de rabia e impotencia.

Dean por su parte no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado porque Sammy no hubiese llegado a más con aquel idiota, aún así su furia no se había desvanecido.

-¿Sabes que? Tienes razón, haz con tu vida lo que quieras, yo haré lo mismo-

-¡¿Es que no entiendes?!- tomó a su hermano por las solapas de su chaqueta -yo quiero estar contigo...-

Dean sintió entonces que algo se rompía en el, quería gritarle a su hermano que el también quería lo mismo, que quería besarlo, acariciarlo, hacerle el amor y cuidarlo todos los días de su vida, pero el mismo pensamiento llegaba a el_ "eso esta mal"_.

-Y no, no hace falta que lo repitas, me cansé de tu estúpida moral y de que sigas diciendo que lo que sentimos es incorrecto- siguió diciendo Sam.

El mayor tomó el rostro de su hermano entre sus manos y pegó su frente a la suya dejando al aludido sin palabras, estaba decidido, no iba a seguir encerrando lo que sentía.

-Esta bien...- dijo mientras una sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en sus labios -esta bien-.

-¿Que esta b...- se vió callado por los labios de Dean sobre los suyos, moviéndose con ternura, segundos después despertó de su shock y comenzó a corresponder el beso.

Ambos se movían al compás de una melodía totalmente nueva, una que solo ellos conocerían, sus labios buscaban con ansias los contrarios, lenta, suave y apasionadamente, Sam abrió más la boca en una silenciosa invitación a la lengua de Dean, que no dudó ni un segundo y se introdujo dibujando cada detalle de aquella cavidad.

Las manos del mayor acariciaban con delicadeza los costados del menor que a su vez paseaba sus manos por el pecho de éste.

Dean subió una de sus manos, pasando por el cuello de Sam hasta tomar su cabello con ternura, separó un poco su rostro mientras mordía su labio inferior y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la intensa mirada de su hermano.

Se quedaron ahí viéndose el uno al otro sin pronunciar palabra, no hacía falta, sus ojos expresaban todo lo que en esos momentos sentían, un _"No te dejaré ir"_ mudo.

Y con eso, se sumieron en otro beso, producto de la pasión de la cual solo la oscuridad de la noche sería testigo.

"Y si tu cielo se cae, toma mi mano y sosténte, no tienes porque estar solo pues yo no te dejaré ir."


	5. Mi lugar es contigo

**Aqui les traigo la continuación de esta historia, espero que les guste el cap y gracias por sus Reviews.**

**P.D: Subí otra historia sobre Axl y Slash de Guns n' Roses por si gustan checarla ^^ **

**Besos, iPaanda.**

Mi lugar es contigo.

Never gonna leave this bed-Maroon 5

_"El lugar estaba infestado de universitarios caminando hacia todas partes, Dean se encontraba recargado en el Impala observando el lugar a detalle en busca de la sonrisa que le robaba el aire._

_Pasaron al menos quince minutos hasta que le vio, no fue difícil reconocerlo con todo ese alborotado cabello y aquella sonrisa que iluminaba todo a su paso, además claro, de que su hermano era una bestia de casi dos metros que sobresalía de entre todos._

_Dean se encontró con que tenía una sonrisa tonta dibujada en su rostro, __**"Parezco adolescente enamorado"**__ pensó sacudiendo la cabeza._

_Se impulsó del auto y caminó hacia su hermano._

_-¡Sam!- le llamó desde donde estaba._

_Lo que a continuación vio lo dejó con los pies plantados en el suelo, una chica alta y rubia se acercó hacia Sam por la espalda y le cubrió los ojos, Sam se volteó y ambos, la chica y su hermano comenzaron a reír, entonces la chica se puso en puntas para alcanzar los labios de Sam mientras éste la abrazaba de la cintura._

_Dean decidió no seguir observando, se dio media vuelta y regresó al Impala._

_-Se ve feliz... y si el lo está, yo también ¿No?- se dijo a sí mismo, y con eso salió de la facultad de vuelta a la carretera."_

Dean se removió en la cama sintiendo un peso en su pecho, agachó la mirada para encontrarse con Sam profundamente dormido y aprisionandolo con sus enormes brazos, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa melancólica se formara en sus labios.

Sintió la respiración acompasada del menor en su pecho y se hundió de nuevo en un profundo sueño.

oOoOo

Sam se levantó estirandose un poco sobre el cuerpo de su hermano, aspiro el aroma de su pecho y sonrió, se alejó de él para poder observarlo mejor, su boca estaba entreabierta y su rostro reflejaba paz, paso una de sus manos por el cabello de Dean y bajo por toda la mandíbula, subió hasta sus labios y los delineó con un dedo, subió hasta sus cejas y pasó sus dedos sobre éstas, luego paso el dorso de su mano por su mejilla sintiendo que podía hacer eso hasta que el sol entrara por la ventana.

Dean se removió en su lugar y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su boca -Sammy... no me dejes- susurró.

El rubio abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de su hermano que lo observaba con seriedad, tanta que se asustó.

-¿Sam?- entonces el castaño sonrío.

-Jamás me iré, no de nuevo- y con eso se acercó al rostro de Dean y le besó con dulzura.

-O tal vez- dijo desviando la mirada de Sam -eso es precisamente lo que deberías hacer-

Sam lo observó confundido -¿A que te refieres con eso?-

Dean se puso sobre su costado para ver de frente a su hermano.

-Me refiero a que deberías regresar a la Universidad, tener amigos, encontrar a alguna chica, enamorarte y esas cosas que hacen los tipos normales... ser feliz-

Sam se echó a reír antes de contestar.

-No se si te habrás dado cuenta, pero no soy un tipo normal, me dedico a cazar seres sobrenaturales, tengo sangre de demonio corriendo por mis venas, ¡Ah! Y también estoy enamorado de mi hermano- subió una de sus manos hasta posarla en la mejilla del ojiverde - Y Dean, nada, escúchame bien, nada me hace más feliz que estar contigo, si tu estás a mi lado todo es perfecto, eres todo lo que quiero y necesito-

Dean tomó la mano de Sam que estaba en su mejilla y la acercó a su boca para besarla, se acercó más al cuerpo de su hermano y lo besó, lento y suave mientras acariciaba su costado con una mano y se iba acomodando sobre Sam hasta que éste quedo debajo suyo, apoyo ambos brazos a sus costados y acarició su mejilla con su mano al tiempo que se separaba para verle a los ojos.

-Repítelo- le dijo al oído mientras Sam acariciaba su espalda con ambas manos.

-No me iré- acotó el castaño en un susurro y soltó un pequeño gemido cuando Dean comenzó a pasar su lengua por su cuello -Nunca más-

Eso fue lo último que dijo Sam antes de tener a Dean por todo su cuerpo, desbordando toda la pasión que en esos momentos sentía, todo en su mente era Dean, Dean besándolo, Dean acariciándolo , Dean deleitándose con cada gemido proveniente de sus labios, Dean entrando en él con dulzura mientras le besaba cada parte del rostro, Dean envistiendo lento sin dejar de verle a los ojos con ternura, Dean haciéndole el amor... eso precisamente.

Dean amándole.

_"Así que ven, y nunca dejes este lugar"_


	6. ¿Amor? Solo contigo

¿Amor? Solo contigo.

Pour some sugar on me-Def Leppard

-Bueno, hasta ahora no he encontrado nada para un posible caso- Sam cerró su laptop para seguir comiendo su ensalada.

-Aja... como digas- contestó Dean con la vista perdida en algún lugar de la barra.

-¿Que tanto ves?- Sam guió su mirada hacia donde estaba puesta la de su hermano y entonces dio con su objetivo.

Del otro lado de la barra se encontraba una mesera con increíbles curvas y un escote demasiado pronunciado, la chica estaba enfocada en la mesa en donde los hermanos se encontraban y sonreía de manera coqueta. Volteó de nuevo su mirada hacia Dean y lo encontró guiñando le un ojo a la mesera.

-Dean- dijo en tono de advertencia.

-Sammy solo estoy observando la mercancía- contestó sin apartar la vista de la susodicha -tienes que aceptar que no está nada mal-

-No es la gran cosa- dijo el castaño con un tono molesto.

-No me digas que estas celosa Samantha- se burló Dean ahora si volteando a ver a su hermano.

-Ha ha ha, si claro, ¿Porque habría de estar celoso?- se levantó de su asiento para sentarse al lado de Dean y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle con voz sensual -No creo que ella pueda hacerte sentir lo que yo- le mordió levemente el lóbulo de la oreja y puso una mano en su rodilla.

Dean se sobresaltó y no pudo evitar estremecerse ante las palabras y el contacto de su hermano.

-¿Tan seguro estas Sammy?- dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Sam subió su mano con lentitud desde la rodilla hasta el cinturón pasando peligrosamente cerca de la entrepierna del rubio. -Muy seguro- le dijo de nuevo al oído antes de separarse.

Dean se aclaró la garganta sintiéndola de pronto reseca y se relamió los labios viendo a su hermano a los ojos.

-Así que, tu decides hermanito- pasó sus dedos por la nuca de Dean lo que hizo que se le erizaran los vellos.

Dean tomó a su hermano de la nuca para acercarlo y devorar sus labios con devoción, no importándole la mirada sorprendida de la mesera que estaba coqueteando con él, lo cierto era que nadie se comparaba con Sam,_ "mi perdición"_ pensó.

-Contigo- dijo el rubio entre el beso -Sabes que siempre contigo-

-Deberíamos ir al Motel- y fue lo único que hizo falta para que Dean se levantara, dejara un billete en la mesa y tomará a Sam de la cintura para salir del lugar. El menor solo rió divertido.

oOoOo

Ya en el Motel ambos entraron entre besos y caricias, caminaron hacia la cama y ya en el borde de ésta Sam empujó a Dean para que cayera en ella.

Dean observó a su hermano tirado en la cama apoyado en sus brazos, Sam se acercó a la mesa que estaba en la habitación y abrió su portátil.

-Oh vamos Sam, no me dirás que te pondrás a investigar ahora- se tumbó totalmente en la cama, entonces escuchó música proveniente del ordenador de Sam, _"Pour some sugar on me, jodido niñato"_ pensó sintiendo que se excitaba cada vez más.

Volvió a apoyarse en sus brazos para ver a su hermano que se acercaba lento mientras se iba desabotonando la camisa lentamente, se levantó para ayudarle y Sam lo empujó para tirarlo de nuevo en la cama.

-¿Cual es la prisa Dean?- sonrío con picardía y se quitó la camisa completamente lanzándola al suelo, entonces comenzó a quitarse el cinturón, de nuevo con lentitud.

-Sam...- El mayor pasó su lengua por sus labios sin apartar la mirada de las manos de su hermano, entonces el castaño se acercó a él y se agachó para robarle un beso húmedo y apasionado que lo dejó completamente desorbitado, volvió a pararse al borde de la cama y se quito los pantalones y los bóxers quedando completamente desnudo frente a Dean.

Dean no esperó más y se abalanzó sobre Sam, se arrodilló en la cama y atrajo al menor por la cintura hasta tenerlo de rodillas pegado a su cuerpo, comenzó a besar su cuello y pasó su lengua desde su hombro hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja.

-No tienes una idea de como me pones- dijo con voz ronca acariciando su mejilla con su nariz.

Sam paseó una mano desde el pecho del rubio hasta su entrepierna en donde lo acarició por encima del pantalón.

-Puedo imaginarme- dijo haciendo un poco más de presión.

Dean dejó escapar un gemido ante las atenciones de su hermano, se quito la camiseta y comenzaba a quitarse el cinturón cuando Sam lo empujó de nuevo para tumbarlo en la cama, el menor se posicionó a horcajadas sobre el y comenzó a besarle el cuello al tiempo que le quitaba el cinturón seguido del pantalón y los bóxers hasta que Dean quedó completamente desnudo, entonces comenzó a bajar por su pecho dejando besos efímeros hasta llegar al vientre en donde pasó su lengua y sintió a Dean estremecerse.

-¡Sam!- jadeó al sentir la lengua del menor en su miembro y comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

Sam levantó la vista hacia su hermano, boca entreabierta, mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos cerrados por el placer que él le estaba proporcionando, se levantó y acercándose a él lo beso.

-Te quiero dentro Dean- le susurró al oído.

Y como Dean nunca le negaba nada a Sammy, lo tomó de la cintura y le hizo cambiar posiciones, se colocó entre sus piernas y le besó la frente con dulzura al tiempo que se introducía lento en Sam.

Ambos gimieron con el vaivén que llevaban y sumergidos en el placer de amarase de esa manera lo único coherente que podían pronunciar era el nombre del otro.

Así los encontró la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana, dos cuerpos que en ese momento eran uno a causa del gran amor que se tenían.

Dean dio una ultima envestida antes de que ambos se perdieran en un paraíso de sensaciones que solo era de ellos, de ellos y de nadie más.

Dean se dejó caer a un lado y atrajo a Sam hacia él, el menor se abrazó a la cintura de su hermano y depositó un beso en su pecho a lo que el ojiverde contestó besando su cabeza con ternura, minutos después Sam se quedó completamente dormido, Dean volvió a besarlo aspirando el aroma de su cabello.

-Solo contigo Sam- y diciendo eso se dejó caer en un profundo sueño.

_"Love is like a bomb"_


	7. Un lugar que habíamos olvidado

**Un lugar que habíamos olvidado.**

Let me take you there-Plain White Ts'

- ¿Me dirás ya a donde vamos Sam?- El rubio preguntó por quincuagésima vez en lo que llevaban del camino.

-Dean, ya te he dicho que es una sorpresa, hombre ¿No puedes aguantar un poco más?- Sam regresó su vista a la carretera.

Dean se enfurruñó aún más en su asiento, llevaban en carretera hora y media y no sabía a donde diablos se dirigían. Esa mañana su pequeño no tan pequeño hermano lo había levantado a mitad de la madrugada diciéndole que se vistiera y arreglara sus cosas porque se irían del Motel y que le tenía una sorpresa, el mayor casi lo mata ahí mismo _"Pero claro, tenía que usar su mirada de cachorro perdido"_. Y eso no era todo, encima le pidió manejar a su nena a sabe Dios donde y con su espantosa (a opinión de Dean) música.

La sacudida que dio el Impala al entrar a un camino de tierra lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Ya casi llegamos- El moreno le sonrió con ganas y Dean no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo, le encantaba ver al pequeño tan feliz.

oOoOo

Quince minutos más de camino después el menor detuvo el auto.

-A partir de aquí tenemos que ir a pie- dijo antes de bajarse y dirigirse al maletero para sacar una enorme mochila.

Dean se quedó observando detenidamente el lugar, estaban rodeados de árboles y había un estrecho camino hacia el frente, no sabía que era pero algo le resultaba familiar _"Jodidamente familiar"_ pensó.

-¿Vienes o no?- Dio un respingo al escuchar a Sam asomado en su ventana.

-Si...-

Se bajo del coche y caminaron por el pequeño sendero, a cada paso que daban la sensación de familiaridad crecía aun más, decidió pasar del asunto, ya se acordaría después.

-¿Que llevas ahí?- preguntó señalando la mochila que llevaba su hermano.

-Cosas- fue la simple respuesta de Sam, acompañada de otra sonrisa, ahora más grande que la anterior, el ojiverde se estaba impacientando, ¿Que es lo que tenía tan emocionado a su hermano? Dio un suspiro y se dispuso a esperar.

Al frente podía ver que los árboles desaparecían dejándole lugar a _"¿Un claro?"_

-Llegamos- el menor se detuvo cuando estuvo casi en el centro del claro y se volteó a ver a su hermano, Dean se quedó observando el lugar como ido, detrás de Sam había un lago con el agua tan cristalina que se podía ver el fondo iluminado por los pocos rayos del sol que ya comenzaba a salir, entonces recordó.

-Sam...- el moreno lo observaba expectante y todo sonrisas.

-¿Recuerdas?-

-Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, Verano del 99, yo tenía 20 años y tu eras un mocoso de 16- soltó una risita al rememorar -Papá se había ido de caza unas semanas con Bobby, tu estabas triste porque era verano y no querías pasarlo encerrado en el Motel...-

-Y tu me trajiste aquí- terminó de decir Sam.

-¡Wow! No puedo creer que recordaras el camino- ahora la sonrisa de Dean era tan grande como la de Sam.

-¿Y como olvidarlo? Fue el mejor verano de mi vida- El ojiverde sintió una calidez recorrerle al escuchar aquello -Ahora disfrutemos- Sam sacó de la mochila dos cobijas y tendió una en el pasto. Acto seguido comenzó a desvestirse hasta quedarse solo en bóxers, Dean lo miró atento y tragó en seco.

-¿Que no piensas nadar conmigo?- El rubio no contestó se fue acercando al pequeño mientras se deshacía de su propia ropa, ya en bóxers solamente, lo tomó del rostro con una mano y lo atrajo hacia él para besarle, lento y suave dando pequeños mordiscos a sus labios, lo que provocó que Sam abriera la boca para darle entrada a su lengua, y así lo hizo, volviendo el beso más apasionado, pasó una de sus manos por la espalda desnuda de su hermano haciendo que soltara un pequeño gemido.

Sam se separó de los labios de Dean sonriendo -Vamos que el agua se enfría- y se echo a correr hacia el lago.

El mayor se quedó un segundo parado para tomar una fotografía mental, Sam corriendo hacia el lago mientras lo volteaba a ver riendo _"La imagen viva de la felicidad"_ se dijo mentalmente sonriendo y comenzó a correr hacia su hermano.

Cuando el ojiverde alcanzó al menor éste ya estaba con el agua hasta la cintura, se abalanzó y tackleó al pequeño haciendo que los dos se sumergieran en el agua, se incorporaron empapados, con el cabello pegado al rostro y riendo tan fuerte como podían.

-Te pareces al tío Cosa Sammy- señaló al ver que el cabello le tapaba casi el rostro entero.

-Calla tarado- contestó riendo.

Siguieron nadando, luchando y riendo un buen rato hasta que cansados salieron a tumbarse a la cobija que Sam había tendido, el moreno sacó unos sandwiches de la mochila y le pasó uno a su hermano.

-Lo tenías todo bien planeado ehh Sammy- dijo dando un bocado.

-Quería que fuera especial- contestó comenzando a comer también.

-Que cursi puedes llegar a ser Samantha-

-No lo arruines idiota- dijo soltando una risita.

Terminaron de comer entre bromas y palabrerío, a esas alturas ya estaba anocheciendo y seguían disfrutando como niños, Sam se quedó viendo a su hermano mientras éste le contaba una anécdota de cuando eran pequeños, se fijo en sus ojos, en sus pecas que tanto adoraba, en sus labios y la sonrisa que formaban mientras hablaba, quería verlo así siempre, feliz y_ "A mi lado"_ pensó con melancolía bajando la mirada a sus piernas cruzadas.

-¿Sam? ¿Estas bien?- preguntó el mayor preocupado.

-No quiero que te vayas- dijo casi en un susurro sin levantar la vista.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar, Dean sabía a que se refería su hermano, volteó al cielo suspirando, el tampoco quería irse y dejar solo al pequeño, quería irónicamente mandar todo ese asunto al diablo, tenía miedo pero tenía que ser fuerte por su hermano.

-No hablemos de eso ahora vale- le dijo sonriéndole con ternura y posando una da sus manos en su mejilla.

-Te quiero Dean- y con eso hizo desaparecer la distancia entre ellos juntando sus labios con los de Dean, el rubio lo recibió gustoso acariciando su mejilla y con la otra mano su espalda, fue recostando a Sam poco a poco hasta que quedó completamente tumbado en el suelo sin dejar de besarle, repartió caricias por todo su torso desnudo mientras Sam acariciaba sus costados y trataba de pegarlo aún más a su cuerpo.

El mayor abandonó la boca del pequeño y comenzó a depositar besos por su cuello intercalándolos con pequeños mordiscos, bajo hasta su pecho y pasó su lengua por uno de los pezones morenos para luego chuparlo, Sam gimió alto y se removió bajo el cuerpo de Dean y rozando su rodilla con el ya erecto miembro de su hermano.

-Sammy- soltó en un jadeo y se incorporó lo suficiente para quitarle los bóxers al menor, hizo lo mismo con los suyos y volvió a recostarse sobre Sam, le beso con pasión y dulzura y bajo de nuevo dejando besos efímeros por donde pasaba, no queriendo dejar un solo lugar intacto.

Sam lanzó un sonoro gemido al tiempo que arqueaba su cuerpo cuando sintió la boca de su hermano por toda la extensión de su miembro y otro más cuando lo sintió preparándole.

-Dean- alcanzó a decir cuando sintió que no podría más, entonces el rubio abandonó lo que estaba haciendo y subió hasta quedar frente al rostro de Sam.

-Sammy- y lo miro fijamente con aquellos ojos verdes que expresaban lo que su voz no era capaz. Sam acarició con dulzura su mejilla y delineó los labios contrarios con sus dedos.

-Te quiero- y Dean volvió a besarle con ímpetu al tiempo que se introducía en él.

-Sammy...Sammy...Sammy- jadeaba mientras daba embestidas suaves y profundas escuchando al pequeño gemir su nombre y haciendo también una grabación mental, quería llevar esos sonidos consigo siempre.

Sam no aguantó mucho más y se corrió gimiendo el nombre de su hermano tan alto que si no hubieran estado en medio de la nada seguramente les hubieran escuchado, Dean le siguió ahogando un gemido en un profundo beso, se separó y vio que Sam lo miraba sonriendo, devolvió el gesto y salió lentamente del moreno arrancándole un suspiro para tumbarse a su lado y atraerlo hacia él.

-Gracias por el viaje Sammy- besó su frente.

-Gracias a ti por dejarme traerte aquí- tomó la otra cobija y los cubrió con ella.

Ambos se dejaron caer en los brazos de Morfeo, ya tendrían tiempo para pensar en todo lo demás.

**_"Conozco un lugar en donde estaremos juntos y seremos así de jóvenes por siempre, ellos no sabrán quienes somos, podemos ir ahora porque cada segundo cuenta, sólo déjame llevarte ahí."_**


	8. Todo lo que hago lo hago por ti

Primero que nada gracias GreenEyesSpn por tus reviews :) me inspiran a seguir escribiendo esta historia, besos, iPaanda.

Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti.

Everything I Do (I Do It For You)-Bryan Adams

-¡Deja ya de preocuparte por mi Dean!-

Los hermanos llevaban discutiendo buen rato en la habitación, todo había comenzado como una simple plática sobre cual sería el siguiente caso, cuando irían con Bobby, en donde comerían aquella tarde, en que gastarían el dinero que les dio Bella por salvarla y otras cosas sin mucha importancia, claro, hasta que Sam puso a colación el tema que Dean siempre trataba de evitar.

El menor de los Winchester se veía sometido a una agónica frustración, su hermano tenía los días contados y por más que él trataba de buscarle una salida a todo aquel asunto, una manera de romper aquel trato y de que su hermano siguiera viviendo a su lado simplemente no podía y las opciones al igual que el tiempo se le estaban yendo de las manos; al borde de la desesperación Sam había ido con el demonio de la encrucijada y había tratado de hacer que ésta liberara a su hermano de aquel destino fatal, al no haberlo logrado aquella misma frustración lo llevó a acabar con la demonio y ahora no tenía pista alguna sobre quien sostenía el trato por el alma de Dean.

Fue entonces, en aquel cuarto de Motel en el que ambos se encontraban que Sam volvió a hablar de _"eso"_, Dean le había dicho como siempre, _"No quiero hablar de eso ahora Sam"_ y se había dispuesto a cambiar el tema, salir de la habitación o cualquier otra cosa que lo ayudara a escapar de nuevo, solo que Sam no se lo permitió esta vez.

_"No voy a dejarte ir así como así Dean, seguiré buscando la manera de salvarte, tal vez matar a la demonio no fue la mejor idea, pero encontraré otra manera"_

_"Olvídalo ya Sam, olvida también todo ese asunto del demonio, te entiendo y se porque lo hiciste, yo en tu lugar lo habría hecho igual, ahora lo único que quiero es que estés tranquilo, quiero que estés bien, saber que cuando me vaya tu seguirás adelante, eres el fuerte ¿Recuerdas? Lo harás bien"_

Y ahí estaban ahora, a mitad de la noche con la misma discusión.

-¡Yo no soy el que va a morir!- Sam estaba parado al borde de la cama de su hermano que lo veía sentado en la misma y tratando de mantener la calma.

-Sam, es suficiente- le dijo con tono de advertencia frotándose la cara, se estaba cansando de aquella discusión.

-¡No! No es suficiente- el mayor lo fulminó con la mirada mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al baño.

-No hemos terminado- el rubio no contestó, cosa que solo hizo enfadar más al menor.

-¿Sabes que creo Dean?- Sam había seguido a su hermano hasta la puerta del baño en donde el mayor se encontraba dándole la espalda y apretando los puños.

-Dije que es suficiente- su voz era baja y grave, señal de que estaba completamente enojado.

-¡Creo que eres un puto egoísta!- Por supuesto que Sam no se esperaba que su hermano se diera la vuelta y le atestara un puñetazo en la quijada que le hizo trastabillar hasta apoyarse en una mesa que estaba cerca de él.

Dean lo tomó de la camisa y lo empujó con fuerza contra la pared.

-¿Como puedes ser tan bastardo como para decir tal cosa?- su voz llevaba impregnada toda su furia.

-Solo digo la verdad, tenías miedo, no querías quedarte solo con esta mierda de vida y cambiaste los papeles para que yo lo hiciera en tu lugar- con cada palabra Sam sentía como el mayor lo apretaba más contra la pared. El rubio lo golpeó de nuevo y volvió a pegarlo contra la pared clavándole su fría mirada verde, el cabello de Sam cayó sobre sus ojos ocultándolos.

-¡Vendí mi alma para que vivieras, idiota!- Lo separó un poco de la pared y volvió a estrellarlo con fuerza -¡Voy a ir al puto infierno por ti!- y ya estaba, había soltado de una vez aquello que estaba guardando, observó como de las mejillas de su hermano comenzaban a bajar lágrimas y no pudo contener más las suyas.

-Una vez Dean...quiero que por una vez dejes de preocuparte por mi y te preocupes por ti- el rubio fue aflojando poco a poco su agarre -todo esto empezó por eso precisamente, porque te preocupas demasiado por mi, ¿Como crees que me siento sabiendo que todo fue por mi? No lo valgo Dean-.

El mayor apartó el cabello de los ojos de su hermano y esperó hasta que este se encontrara con su mirada.

-No me digas eso Sammy, no puedes decirme que no valía la pena intentarlo, que no vale la pena morir por ti- posó una mano en la mejilla que momentos atrás había golpeado y comenzó a acariciarla -que no valió luchar por ti, porque no puedo evitarlo, no hay nada que yo quiera más que tu bienestar- subió la otra mano hasta la otra mejilla de Sam y lo vio con ternura y con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos -Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti Sammy-

Y con esas palabras se acercó hasta que no hubo más distancia que los separase, fundió sus labios con los de su hermano en el beso más dulce y apasionado, reflejando todo el amor que sentía por Sam, toda la agonía por saber que lo dejaría solo, todo el miedo por alejarse de su lado, toda la necesidad de sentir su respiración en ese momento, sabiendo que sólo y sólo Sam podía darle ese aliento de vida que tanto necesitaba.

Se dejaron llevar entonces por las emociones y sentimientos encontrados, querían sentir al otro lo más que pudieran, cada detalle, cada centímetro de piel, cada sonido proveniente de sus bocas, cada beso, cada toque por más mínimo que fuera, no había prisas, el tiempo se detuvo para ellos y el espacio los dejó solos, amándose lento y con fervor, siendo uno con el otro, si el destino se empeñaba en separarlos, tendría que esperar, porque esa noche eran solo ellos y nada más importaba, y no habría fuerza ni en este ni en ningún otro mundo que los pudiera separar, que desviara la atención que tenía uno sobre el otro, que los hiciera dejarse de amar.

xXxXx

**DEAN**

"Mírame a los ojos, verás entonces todo lo que significas para mí.

Busca en tu corazón, en lo más profundo de tu alma, te aseguro que ahí me encontrarás y no habrá más necesidad de que sigas buscando.

Tómame ahora, llévate mi vida, hace tiempo que es tuya, desde que posaste tus brillantes ojos pardos en mi supe que no habría vuelta atrás, que mi vida no tendría sentido sin tu mirada.

Así que por favor, no me digas, ni siquiera lo pienses, que todos y cada uno de los sacrificios que hecho por ti no han valido la pena, porque sabes que esto es así, que todo lo que hago lo hago por y para tí.

_**"No hay amor como el tuyo, y nadie más puede darme más amor, y no existe ningún lugar a menos que tu estés en él."**_


	9. Lo que más me importa

**Aqui un Drabble de regalito para acortar la espera.**

**Besos iPaanda.**

**Lo que más me importa.**

**Anything-The Calling**

Me gusta ver que duermes tranquilo, justo como ahora, entre mis brazos y con tu rostro apoyado en mi pecho; no tienes una idea de como me fascina sentir tu respiración acompasada contra mi piel, tu brazo sobre mi estómago, cada parte de tu cuerpo tocando el mío, tu boca entreabierta y esa expresión en tu rostro que muestra completa paz, me gusta incluso ver tus párpados cerrados tan suavemente sobre tus ojos, esos ojos que tanto me cautivan y me atrapan dentro de una espiral de la que, siendo sincero, no quiero escapar, ver como se mueven a causa de tus sueños, me pregunto si soñarás conmigo, con lo que hicimos antes de que te quedaras dormido, con tu cuerpo bajo el mío sometido a un apasionado vaivén mientras pronunciabas mi nombre entre jadeos y gemidos, nuestras miradas conectadas al igual que nuestros cuerpos, el sudor recorriendo nuestros rostros y la sensibilidad de nuestras pieles al tocarse creando una reacción que no tendríamos con nadie más, nunca.

Me agrada de sobremanera acariciar tu espalda y sentir como tu piel reacciona y se enchina al contacto con las yemas de mis dedos , y escuchar, que aun dormido suspiras por el rastro de mis caricias.

Me encanta cada una de las hebras que componen ese rubio cabello tuyo, tan suave, tan sedoso, y el aroma que desprende cada vez que paso mis dedos por él, como cae en tu rostro a causa del ajetreo en el que pocas horas antes nos vimos adentrados.

De tus labios ni hablar, poco sería decir que me he hecho adicto a ellos, jamás en todos mis años me imaginé llegar a probar semejante sabor, es tan embriagante, sin duda el mejor de los sedantes, a veces me gustaría que fueran veneno para que así, lo ultimo que hubiera probado antes de morir fuesen tus labios, soñé infinidad de veces con tanto fervor tenerlos contra los míos y saber que se sentiría, más aquel día que por fin lo comprobé rompiste con todas las expectativas hundiéndome aun más en mi perdición por ti.

¿Que puedo decir? No hay algo en ti que me desagrade, ni siquiera tu tan burdo sentido del humor, tus bromas pesadas, tu estúpido comportamiento de "Soy el mayor y se hace lo que yo diga", aun sin eso no podría vivir.

Por todo esto y más quiero que entiendas, somos uno solo y al igual que tu lo has hecho por mi infinidad de veces yo también haría todo, cualquier cosa por ti, sin pensármelo dos veces; y yo se que soy lo más importante para ti, pero, ¿Acaso sabes tu que lo mismo eres para mi? ¿Me crees cada vez que te digo que no hay nada que no estuviera dispuesto a hacer por ti? Yo espero con todas mis fuerzas que si, que quedé tan grabado en tu mente como lo esta en la mía.

Cambiaría lugares de ser posible, tomaría el tuyo e iría al infierno las veces que fueran necesarias, pasaría el resto de la eternidad ahí si con eso tuviera la seguridad de que tu estarías a salvo, lo haría si con eso el brillo de tus ojos jamás se apagara, por supuesto que lo haría, una y un millón de veces me dejaría someter a la peor de las torturas si así tu siguieras respirando.

Por eso necesito que comprendas, no puedo dejarte ir solo así, sin luchar, sin intentarlo, sin haber hecho de todo por salvarte, simplemente no puedo, y por más que quieras que lo deje, que lo olvide, no lo haré, encontraré la manera, lo haré por ti.

Comprende de una vez que eres todo lo que me importa, que solo por ti vivo, que eres mi cordura, a la vez que irónicamente eres también mi delirio, así que no puedes dejarme, porque si lo haces ¿Que me mantendrá de pie? ¿Que me dará las fuerzas para seguir adelante, las ganas de vivir?...Nada.

Así que, lo que quieras, lo que necesites, no importa lo que me cueste, lo haré todo, cualquier cosa.

**_"Y si esta tierra se derrumba yo seré tu suelo sólido y estaré ahí para atraparte cuando caigas."_**


	10. Tú

Tú

Truly, madly, deeply-Savage Garden

Dean se encontraba despierto en la penumbra de la habitación observando a su hermano dormido que le daba la espalda desde la otra cama.

Una noche antes estaban en el caso de Jeremy, el psicópata que asesinaba en sueños, Dean había decidido que acabarían con el caso y regresarían al motel y dormirían justo como a él le gustaba, con el pequeño en sus brazos, obviamente no estaba al tanto de la mala jugada de su mente.

oOoOo

Horas Antes

-¿Lisa? ¿Con ella sueñas con tener una vida normal?- Sam tenía en los ojos una mezcla de enojo/tristeza/decepción.

Una vez, una puta vez había soñado con Lisa, ese día se había estado preguntando porque a todo el jodido mundo le gustaban sus jodidas vidas normales si eran tan jodidamente...pues eso, Jodidas. De tanto pensarlo soñó con ello, Lisa, Ben y él viviendo en total normalidad. Lo odió, por supuesto que lo odió, el no quería eso, Ben le agradaba, inclusive se había imaginado al chiquillo de la mano de Sam y ambos sonriéndole, aquello le encantó, en cuanto a Lisa, para él era solo otra chica más de carretera.

Él amaba su vida anormal en la que estaba enamorado de su hermano y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo, ni por la cancelación del trato por su alma. Pero claro, justo la vez que Sam puede entrar a su mente ésta decide jugarle una mala broma y lanzarle imágenes de aquel sueño con Lisa.

-Sam ya te lo expliqué, soñé con eso por mera curiosidad, ¡Y no me gustó!- Observó como el menor se quitaba la ropa quedando solo en bóxers y se metía entre las sábanas de la cama contraria.

-Olvídalo, no quiero hablar más del tema estoy cansado- fue lo último que dijo antes de quedarse dormido.

El mayor maldijo en susurros y se metió en su cama, el también estaba demasiado cansado como para seguir discutiendo.

oOoOo

Ahora

Dean suspiró y se levantó de la cama, no había podido dormir bien pensando en la discusión que habían tenido. Se metió junto a su hermano entre las cobijas y pegó su pecho a la espalda del moreno mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura.

-Sammy- le susurró al oído. El pequeño se removió entre sus brazos -Sammy...- repitió.

-Déjame dormir Dean- le dio un leve golpe con el codo para apartarlo de su cuerpo.

- ¿Sabías que quiero ser tus sueños, tus deseos y tus fantasías?-enterró su nariz en el largo cabello castaño aspirando su aroma.

-Mhmm- contestó suspirando bajito.

- tu esperanza...- se incorporó un poco y dio un beso detrás de su oreja -tu amor...- otro beso ahora en su mejilla -y todo lo que necesites- y selló sus labios con un tierno beso, pequeños roces que hacían suspirar al pequeño.

-Dean...- el rubio se separó un poco para verle a los ojos.

-Ya no se como hacértelo ver- con una mano peinó el cabello castaño hacia atrás -lo he dado todo por ti Sammy, te regalé mi infancia, mi tiempo y mi vida entera- se detuvo a jugar con uno de los mechones castaños entre sus dedos ¿Crees que yo podría sentir por alguien mas lo que siento por ti? Porque no es así, no podría amar a nadie la mitad de lo que te amo a tí ¿Cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo?-.

-Yo lo se Dean, es solo q..- se vió acallado por dos dedos del ojiverde puestos sobre sus labios.

Dean comenzó a dejar besos por la nuca del castaño y fue bajando paseando su lengua por su espalda desnuda, Sam se estremecía ante las caricias y suspiraba cada vez más alto, el mayor volvió a pegar su pecho a la espalda contraria y abrazó al menor acariciando desde su pecho, su torso y su vientre hasta llegar a la entrepierna, el pequeño soltó un gemido y puso su mano sobre la de su hermano.

El rubio detuvo su tarea un segundo para bajar los bóxers del menor y volvió a masturbarle lento, se incorporó sobre su codo para encontrarse con los ojos cerrados de Sam.

-Sammy abre los ojos, mírame- el menor obedeció y fijo sus ojos pardos en los verdes, ambas miradas brillando con algo que no podría ser más que amor, Dean comenzó a entrar en Sam lento y con ternura, como si fuera la primera vez -¿Que no lo ves Sammy?- atrapó entre sus labios el lóbulo de la oreja del moreno y volvió a susurrarle -No tienes que cerrar los ojos, porque...- gimió haciendo más profundas las embestidas -porque estoy aquí, a tu lado, contigo y con nadie más-.

Sam se volteó lo que pudo para atrapar los labios de Dean en un profundo beso.

xXxXx

**DEAN **

Y caeré, verdaderamente, locamente y profundamente enamorado de ti con cada respiro que des.

Seré fuerte, y tendré fe, en ti y en que todo estará bien, a pesar del miedo que tengo de alejarme de tu lado.

Porque cuento con un nuevo comienzo, una razón para seguir viviendo y el más profundo sentido a mi vida.

Tú.

_**"Quiero estar así por siempre hasta que el cielo se caiga en pedazos sobre mí."**_


	11. Nadie se te compara Sam

**Nadie se te compara Sam.**

** watch?v=wM-XhQeFzW4&feature=fvwrel**

**You're the inspiration - Chicago**

-¿Te veré de nuevo?-

La chica era alta de cabello color caoba más allá de los hombros, sus ojos eran de un azul tan claro como los días de cielo despejado, tenía una sonrisa que podía brillar en la más oscura de las noches y piel tan suave que invitaba a acariciarla con la mayor delicadeza, era hermosa, como muchas otras mujeres con las que había estado a lo largo de sus veinte años de vida, eso sin contar lo simpática que era, lo tenía todo para que cualquier hombre pudiera enamorarse de ella, cualquiera, mas no él, porque simplemente ella no era Sam.

-Si claro, si regresamos algún día, te llamaré- contestó sonriéndole, la chica cortó el espacio entre ellos hasta que no hubo mas y lo besó, le devolvió el beso como solo él podría haberlo hecho dejando a la chica sin aliento y con ganas de más.

-Gracias por la mejor noche de mi vida- dijo ella al separarse posando sus ojos en los jade.

-No agradezcas, cuídate ¿esta bien?- acaricio una de las mejillas ajenas sin dejar de ver el azul en sus ojos -hasta pronto- le dio otro efímero beso y subió al Impala para regresar al motel.

John había ido a cazar a un Wendigo con Caleb y dejó a los hermanos solos en aquel pueblo, llevaba ya dos días fuera, tiempo que Dean aprovechó para estar con chicas y Sammy para abastecer sus conocimientos sobre cosas sobrenaturales y cultura por igual, ambos lo disfrutaban pues no tenían mucho tiempo libre en su ajetreado estilo de vida.

De regreso al motel Dean decidió prender la radio y reproducir uno de los cassettes que no escuchaba con frecuencia, o mas bien que no escuchaba cuando Sam o John le acompañaban, _"You're the inspiration"_ de_ "Chicago"_ comenzó a sonar inundando el auto de aquella balada, el rubio comenzó a tamborilear con sus dedos sobre el volante mientras movía sus labios al compás de la canción como si él la estuviera cantando.

Recapituló lo acontecido con aquella chica unas horas antes y trató de acordarse de su nombre, cosa que no logró pues no es como si le hubiera puesto mucha atención, lo que si recuerda es haber comparado sus ojos con los de su hermano_ "Los ojos de Sam son mas expresivos, y cuando pone esa mirada de cachorro abandonado..."_ sonrío de lado cuando se lo imagino_ "no puedo negarle nada a esa mirada"_ también lo hizo con su sonrisa_ "Ella no tiene hoyuelos ni sus pomulos resaltan tanto como los de Sam cuando sonríe"_ de nuevo llegaron imágenes a su mente de las incontables veces que había visto sonreír al pequeño_ "y jamás sería capaz de iluminar mi mundo como lo hace la sonrisa de Sammy"_ y su piel_ "A veces creo que Sam debió ser una chica"_ se rió de sus propios pensamientos_ "su piel es demasiado suave para ser de un tío"._

Con esos pensamientos llevó su mano a subir el volúmen de la canción lo suficientemente alto como para que su voz y su mente se perdieran en la melodía con la mezcla de los recuerdos de su hermano, sabe que lo vería en unos cuantos minutos pero simplemente no era capaz de dejar de pensar en él pues en donde quisiera que él estuviera Sam estaba siempre en su mente, en su corazón y en su alma.

-Sammy, you're the meaning in my life, you're the inspiration- cantó con más ahínco aquella parte de la canción en una muda dedicatoria a su hermano -You bring feeling to my life, you're the inspiration-

oOoOo

Minutos después se encontraba estacionando el Impala frente a su cuarto de Motel, se bajó del coche no sin antes haber quitado el cassette de la radio para asegurarse de que nadie más lo escuchara, caminó hacia la puerta de su habitación sonriéndo feliz de saber que del otro lado estaría Sam; al abrir la puerta la oscuridad del cuarto lo encubrió, escuchó unos ruidos seguramente provenientes de la televisión encendida en la pequeña sala.

-¿Sammy?- llamó sin obtener respuesta alguna, observó ambas camas para percatarse de que estaban vacías y sin algún signo de que habían sido usadas, eso lo alertó de inmediato.

-¿Sam?- llamó de nuevo mas alto pero obteniendo el mismo silencio de hace unos momentos.

Camino mas allá hasta llegar a la sala, se acercó por detrás del sillón que se posicionaba frente al televisor y se asomó por el respaldo, entonces le vió; Sam estaba recostado boca arriba a todo lo largo del sofá, tenía un brazo colgando de éste y el otro sobre un libro en su pecho, dormía plácidamente, Dean lo miró con ternura dando un suspiro de alivio, rodeó el mueble para situarse al lado de su hermano y se arrodilló frente a él.

Observó su cabello que caía sobre su frente, sus ojos cerrados a causa del profundo sueño al que se veía sometido, su piel que resplandecía bajo la luz que lo tocaba proveniente la televisión y sus labios ligeramente abiertos para dar paso a su respiración, lo confirmó entonces, no había nadie como su pequeño Sammy que con sus escasos dieciséis años ponía su mundo totalmente de cabeza, con nadie mas se sentía tan nervioso al estar tan cerca como lo estaba ahora, apoyando un brazo en el sillón y con su rostro a cortos centímetros del menor, sintiendo entonces su respiración sobre sus labios, nadie mas le provocaba esa ansiedad de poseer los labios, el cuerpo y la vida ajena, no necesitaba de nadie mas que de ese ser que se encontraba profundamente dormido ajeno a la cercanía y los pensamientos de Dean.

-You're my inspiration- canturreó en un susurro contra los labios ajenos, cerró los ojos y sonrió al tiempo que juntaba sus labios con los de Sam en un suave beso, se separó cuando sintió a su hermano removerse, el pequeño se volteó en el sillón hasta quedar frente a frente con el rubio, aun dormido.

-Dean...- murmuró entre sueños subiendo ligeramente las comisuras de sus labios.

Dean rió bajo y acarició el cabello de su hermano antes de levantarse, fue a una de las camas y tomó las cobijas y una almohada, regresó a la sala y cubrió el cuerpo del castaño con una de las cobijas, acomodó la almohada en el suelo al lado del menor, se acostó y se tapó con la otra cobija, con sus dedos dibujo figuras sin sentido sobre el dorso de la mano de Sam que estaba fuera del sofá y siguió tarareando aquella canción hasta que se quedó completamente dormido.

Desde siempre ha sabido que puede conocer a cientos de chicas, las que sean, probar sus labios y poseer sus cuerpos, pero nadie, absolutamente nadie podría compararse con Sam, su copiloto de vida, su mas preciado tesoro, su conflictivo compañero, su inseparable amigo, su único confidente, su extraño nerd, su mas grande sueño, su hermano; así que hasta el día de hoy, y después de todo por lo que han pasado, de haber crecido hasta convertirse ambos en los hombres que son, de haber externado por fin lo que sentían el uno por el otro, Dean observa a Sam y sigue admirándose, aun hoy siente aquellos nervios que lo dejan sin habla y aquellas ansias de beberse a su hermano, y sinceramente no cree ni quiere que eso acabe.

Tal como decía aquella canción que todavía de vez en cuando escucha, Sam fue, es, y siempre será su única Inspiración.

**_"Nuestro amor estaba destinado a ser, el tipo de amor que dura por siempre, y quiero tenerte cerca de mí para que me escuches decir que nadie más te necesita de la manera que yo lo hago"_**


	12. Algo de ti que me vuelve loco

**Algo de ti que me vuelve loco.**

** watch?v=mmSyEH2qZjw**

**I was made for loving you-Kiss**

-Vamos Sam, ésta película es un asco- dijo Dean sentado al lado de su hermano en el sofá frente al televisor en aquel Motel de turno, metió su mano en el tazón con palomitas que tenía en sus piernas y se llevo un puñado a la boca.

-Apenas ha comenzado ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?- Sam imitó a su hermano y cogió un puñado de palomitas para comérselas una por una.

-Sam...- el ojiverde lo volteó a ver con una expresión de "¿Hablas enserio?" pintada en el rostro -solo con el título te puedes dar una idea de lo pésima que es, "Secreto en la montaña"¿Enserio?- alargó su brazo para tomar la botella de cerveza que estaba en la mesita de al lado -además he leído la sinópsis, lo que me recuerda ¿Porque demonios estamos viendo una película gay?- preguntó antes de darle un largo trago a su bebida.

-He leído muy buenas críticas de ésta película, y hemos tenido suerte de encontrarla, ahora calla y observa- el castaño ni siquiera lo había volteado a ver de tan entretenido que se encontraba en la trama del filme.

Dean no hizo mas que enfurruñarse en su asiento cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y medio gruñendo, estaba haciendo un berrinche y lucía como un chiquillo, lo sabía, pero quería hacer cosas mas interesantes con su pequeño hermano, vamos que solo le faltaban un par de meses para que el contrato se cumpliera, y si, disfrutaba en demasía de la compañía de Sam, pero en ese momento le apetecía un poco de diversión.

La película siguió su transcurso con el castaño bastante entretenido, le había quitado el tazón de las piernas a su hermano y lo tenía en las suyas que estaban cruzadas, el rubio por su parte también tenía la vista en la pantalla pero sumido en sus propios pensamientos, de vez en vez volteaba a ver a Sam y se fijaba en como se llevaba las palomitas a la boca, puede que fuera un gesto cualquiera pero a Dean le parecía sumamente apetecible la manera en la que los delgados labios se entreabrían para dal paso a las rocetas de maíz, de pronto unas ganas terribles de tomar a su hermano del rostro y sustituír las palomitas por su lengua se apoderaron de él, se volteó con rapidez al percatarse de que se había quedado embobado viendo a su hermano, y entonces lo que vió en la pantalla terminó de romper la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba.

Los protagonistas de la película estaban en una especie de casa de campaña follando, era una escena casi inocente y que dejaba mucho a la imaginación pero el rubio en esos momentos se sentía al límite con el simple hecho de tener a su hermano al lado y tan entretenido con la escena así que decidió no esperar mas, tenía que aprovechar cada oportunidad que se le presentaba para disfrutar y hacer disfrutar a su hermano, porque aunque no lo aceptara en voz alta, el ya había perdido cualquier esperanza de ser salvado de aquel fatal destino.

Olvidando aquel pensamiento se estiró sobre su lugar y pasó de manera "casual" su brazo por los hombros de Sam fingiendo poner atención a la escena, el moreno sonrío de lado sin dejar de ver la pantalla y se acercó más a su hermano para facilitarle el abrazo.

-¿Sabes que creo?- preguntó Dean volteando a ver al menor.

-¿Que?- el castaño seguía sin voltear a verlo, fue entonces que el mayor de los Winchester se dio la vuelta sobre su lugar hasta quedar de frente a Sam y posó su mano libre sobre el muslo de éste.

-Creo...- se acercó a su oído para susurrarle con voz sensual -que nosotros haríamos mejor los papeles de esos dos- subió mas su mano en el muslo del moreno hasta dejarla cerca de su entrepierna -sobre todo las escenas de sexo, tu sabes...- y con eso si que tuvo toda la atención de Sam quien tragó con fuerza y se giró para observarle.

-¿Eso crees?- y pegó su frente con la de su hermano cerrando los ojos para concentrarse en el tacto de la mano sobre su muslo.

-Aún no estoy muy seguro Sammy ¿Porque no me lo demuestras?- el rubio ahora si pasó su mano por encima de la entrepierna contraria dando un ligero apretón que sacó un jadeo sorprendido de Sam.

-Dean...- gruñó excitado el menor y pegó con fuerza su boca a la contraria en un arrebato de pasión, besó a su hermano con fuerza y deseo sosteniéndolo con ambas manos del rostro al tiempo que se acercaba mas y pegaba su pecho al contrario, el de ojos jade por su parte recibió gustoso al castaño y se dedicó a recorrer todo su cuerpo con ambas manos mientras soltaba pequeños jadeos dentro del beso a causa de la vehemencia con la que éste exploraba cada rincón de su boca con la lengua.

Sam bajó sus manos a la cintura contraria y la sujeto con fuerza, recostó su espalda en el respaldo del sofá y atrajo a su hermano hasta sentarlo sobre sus piernas arrancándole un ronco gemido, sin dejar de besarle ló tomó de la camisa y fue deslizandola fuera de su cuerpo, cuando estuvo libre de ésta, bajo al borde de la camiseta y colocó sus manos debajo acariciando el torso del rubio y fué subiéndolas junto con la prenda hasta su pecho en donde rozó con las llemas de sus dedos los ya erectos pezones.

-Sam...- gruñó el mayor dentro del beso.

El moreno siguió subiendo sus manos junto con la camiseta hasta el pecoso cuello, lo masajeó entre caricias y se separó de los labios de su hermano solo para bajar a besar su enrojecido pecho, Dean enterró sus dedos en el largo cabello castaño y se perdió en las caricias echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos, el menor llevó uno de los pezones a su boca y lamió y mordió deleitándose con los sonidos provenientes de la boca de su hermano, hizo que el otro levantara sus brazos y le sacó la camiseta por completo, el ojiverde al verse en deventaja comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Sam pero éste lo detuvo soteniéndolo de las muñecas.

-Aun no, primero quiero verte completamente desnudo para mí- dijo el castaño con voz lasciva que hizo a Dean endurecerse aun más bajo sus pantalones.

-Es un poco injusto ¿No crees Sammy?- señaló el mayor con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa de lado viéndole desde arriba por la posición en la que estaban.

-¿Es que tienes algo de que avergonzarte Dean?- le picó Sam alzando también una ceja divertido.

El rubio soltó una pequeña risa y se bajó de su hermano hasta quedar de pie frente a el -Estoy seguro de que sabes bien que no- le guiñó un ojo y se quitó las botas empujandolas con los talones, se deshizo del cinturón y metió ambos pulgares en la cinturilla de sus jeans a ambos lados, los fue deslizando lento hasta el botón bajo la mirada deseosa de Sam, los desabrochó y bajó la cremallera con la misma lentitud y se quitó por completo los jeans quedando solamente con los bóxers puestos.

Sam se levantó del sillón y se dejó caer de rodillas frente a Dean que sintió un doloroso estirón en su miembro ante aquella vista y la anticipación de lo que pasaría.

-Joder Sam...- jadeó cuando el menor pasó su palma por toda la extensión antes de bajar los bóxers por completo y sacarlos de las piernas de su hermano, tomó el miembro erecto del rubio y sin pensarlo dos veces se lo introdujo por completo a la boca haciéndolo gemir.

Dean sujetó a su hermano del cabello, cerró los ojos con fuerza a causa de todo el placer que estaba recibiendo y se obligó a no empujar sus caderas , como Sam siguiera así, succionando con ese ímpetu no aguantaría mucho y quería que aquello durara.

-Sammy...para- logró decir entre jadeos, para bien de su propia cordura el moreno entendió y abandonó su tarea subiendo lamiendo la piel por donde pasaba hasta llegar a los labios ajenos y los devoró de nuevo haciendo que su hermano degustara su propio sabor, entonces se separó y comenzó a desvestirse con rapidez.

Cuando quedó completamente desnudo, Sam atrajo de nuevo el cuerpo de su hermano hasta que no hubo distancia que los separara, arrebatando así, un gemido de ambos al sentirse sin que nada se interpusiera, caminó hacia atrás con el cuerpo del mayor entre sus brazos y se sentó en el sofá de nuevo colocando al rubio en sus piernas, Dean puso sus manos sobre los hombros contrarios y comenzó a besarle mientras Sam lo levantaba de la cintura para introducir el primer dedo dentro y empezar a dilatarle, el rubio jadeó ante la intromisión y su respiración se aceleró, volvió a besar a su hermano con fiereza mientras sentía el segundo dedo dentro de él.

El moreno sacó sus dedos y se separó del beso para mirar a Dean a los ojos, fue entonces que, perdido en aquella mirada jade y llena de deseo comenzó a penetrarlo apoyando ambas manos en sus caderas.

-Dean...Dean- jadeaba mientras su hermano se apoyaba de sus piernas sobre el sofá para subir y volver a bajar sobre el miembro de Sam y ayudarle a hacer las embestidas más profundas al tiempo que el menor comenzaba a masturbarle.

Las acometidas incrementaron su ritmo, sus respiraciónes se aceleraron y los gemidos y jadeos se hacían cada vez más presentes, ambos se abandonaron al placer que sentían de ser completamente del otro, al estar conectados tanto en cuerpo como en alma, sus miradas, conectadas también lo decían todo , estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

El inminente orgasmo los atrapó a ambos al mismo tiempo en la recreación de su propio nirvana soltando como último jadeo el nombre contrario, Dean se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de su hermano quien lo recibió en un cálido abrazo mientras se recostaba a lo largo del sofá con el cuerpo del mayor encima, le acarició el cabello y besó su coronilla mientras salía de su cuerpo con delicadeza.

-Tenías razón, lo hacemos mejor que esos dos tíos de la película- dijo el castaño cuando recuperó el ritmo normal de su respiración haciendo al otro reír.

-Espero que hayas tenido suficiente Sam- respondió bostezando.

-Yo nunca tengo suficiente de tí- sonrío y bostezó también -Te quiero Dean- le susurró con voz dulce.

-Igual yo Sammy...igual yo- y con esas últimas palabras se adentraron en un profundo y tranquilo sueño.

_**"Porque yo fui hecho para amarte y tu fuiste hecho para amarme de vuelta".**_


	13. El cielo hoy puede esperar

**El cielo hoy puede esperar.**

** watch?v=RHIIATt0BaM**

**Forever Young-Alphaville**

_Un mes para el fin del trato._

-Dean ¿Porque te detienes?- preguntó Sam cuando su hermano estacionó el Impala a un lado del camino. El rubio se quedó con la mirada perdida a través de la ventana.

-Mira eso Sam- dijo con tono ausente sin apartar los ojos de aquello que tanto le llamaba la atención. El menor se asomó para ver que era lo que su hermano observaba.

Sam se quedó prendado también de aquella imágen, en el horizonte a la izquerda del auto se podía ver el mar brillando en tonos rojizos reflejando los colores de aquel atardecer, no podían ver la orilla pues estaban en un acantilado.

Cual autómata, Dean bajó del coche y comenzó a caminar por aquella escarpadura, Sam no tardó mucho en hacer lo mismo, ambos caminaron en silencio dejando escuchar el crujir de las pequeñas rocas bajo sus botas, el viento que les acariciaba en su camino haciendo danzar las hebras de su cabello y el vaivén de las olas del mar.

El rubio siguió caminando bajo la mirada del menor que se había detenido, estaba ahora a escasa distancia de la orilla y eso hizo despertar el instinto del castaño.

-Dean, para ya- su tono era pura advertencia.

-Tranquilo Sam, esta bien- el ojiverde se detuvo justo en la orilla del acantilado y con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su cazadora se quedó observando hacia abajo -Ven...- le alentó con una sonrisa en los labios.

Los pies de Sam reaccionaron solos ante la voz de su hermano sin él poder evitarlo y anduvo los pasos restantes hacía la orilla, su corazón palpitó con fuerza ante la longitud que los separaba del mar bajo ellos, contempló al rubio mientras sentía como su cabello le golpeaba con delicadeza el rostro, Dean le regaló una intensa mirada que no supo interpretar con exactitud y centró su vista de nuevo en las olas que chocaban contra la inmensa roca sobre la que estaban de pie.

-Saltemos...- dijo Dean sin apartar su vista de la espuma del mar. El menor de los Winchester volteó a verlo con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

-¡¿Estás loco?!- vociferó, su hermano esta vez si que había perdido los cabales.

-Creí que eso ya lo sabías- levantó una ceja divertido -Saltemos- repitió esta vez conectándo sus verdes ojos con los de su hermano.

-No estas hablando en serio Dean- el rubio cazador no cambio un ápice de su expresión -Dean...-

-¿Es demasiado riesgoso para ti Samantha?- se burló

-Cállate, yo lo decía por ti, no creo que seas capaz de saltar Deanna-

-¿Porque no lo comprobamos?- Dean retrocedió un paso y comenzo a desatarse las agujetas de las botas.

-¿Porque no?- imitó Sam.

El castaño se deshizo también de sus zapatos y siguió con los calcetines, se quitó la chaqueta y comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa cuando sintió las manos de su hermano detenerle, subió su mirada a toparse con la contraria y se abandonó en el verde de aquellos ojos, no dijeron nada pues las palabras no alcanzarían para reflejar su sentir

La adrenalina del momento brillaba en sus pupilas, era completamente diferente a cuando estaban cazando, porque a diferencia de esas veces en donde sabían del riesgo de que alguna cacería se les fuera de las manos y terminaran mal heridos o peor, esta vez no había nada que los empujara a saltar, no habían vidas que salvar ni ningún ser sobrenatural que los obligara a actuar. Esta vez eran solamente las ganas de sentir lo que esa nueva y desconocida experiencia pudiera causarles.

Dean jaló a su hermano de la camisa y lo hizo fundirse con él en un vehemente beso, a éstas alturas sus cuerpos se conocían más que bien y reaccionaban sin ellos ordenarlo, sus labios se movían en un apasionado compás, sus manos recorrían con entusiasmo la piel contraria, incluso sus respiraciones alcanzaban el mismo ritmo acelerado, eran uno parte del otro, lo sabían.

Sam deslizó la cazadora de su hermano fuera de sus hombros y comenzó a repartir besos por un costado de su cuello mientras se deshacía de la camisa, el rubio terminó de desabotonar la camisa de su hermano y la sacó de su cuerpo, pasó sus manos por el torso desnudo sintiéndolo estremecerse a causa de la ventizca y el róce de sus dedos. Ambos terminaron de desvestirse el uno al otro entre besos y caricias hasta quedar solo con la ropa interior puesta.

-Saltemos entonces- dijo el ojiverde, se separaron después de otro casto beso y se posicionaron de frente al mar retrocediendo unos pasos.

-Dean...- llamó Sam sintiéndose de pronto inseguro al escuchar las olas golpeando con fuerza.

-Dime-

-¿Que tal si el agua no esta lo suficientemente alta?- tragó sonoramente -quiero decir...que tal si no cubren completamente las rocas, tu sabes...- el mayor lo vió con seriedad.

-¿Tienes miedo Sam?- Sabe que en el fondo la pregunta no era para su pequeño hermano, si no para él -¿Temes morir?-

-No- contestó con seguridad -no si lo hago a tu lado- en otros momentos Dean se hubiera burlado de las cursilerías de su hermano pero ahora no puede negar que desea escucharlas, que necesita que Sam le recuerde cuanto le quiere así que solo se quedó expectante -¿Y tu? ¿Temes morir?- el menor no lo pensó, tenía que preguntar, necesitaba escuchar la respuesta a aquella pregunta que llevaba oculta diferentes significados de los cuales ambos estaban totalmente consientes.

-No si es por ti- respondió con la misma seguridad que su hermano había tenido momentos antes.

Sam asintió tratando de desaparecer el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, sabe que debería estar buscando como ayudar a su hermano y no jugando a tentar a la muerte, lo sabe, pero quiere disfrutar de este momento en caso de que en un futuro no pueda más.

-Hey- le llamó Dean sacándolo de sus cavilaciones -Perra- espetó divertido aligerando el ambiente.

-Idiota- contestó con aquella sonrisa que dejaba ver con plenitud sus hoyuelos.

Los dos hermanos asintieron en señal de que estaban listos, comenzaron a correr hacía la orilla sintiendo como sus corazones latían desbocados dentro de sus pechos, en esos escasos segundos pensaron en todo y nada, olvidaron todo aquello que los angustiaba, nada ni nadie iba a arrebatarles este momento, porque era suyo, vivieran o no, no importaba ahora, importaba lo que sentían y nada más.

Fue entonces que, con un último paso, apoyándose de la orilla para impulsarse y cerrando los ojos...saltaron.

**_SAM_**

Aun no me rindo, y no creo llegar a hacerlo, nos faltan tantas aventuras, tantas melodías y tantos sueños que cumplir.

Y siempre ha sido así, siempre deseamos que pase lo mejor pero en el fondo siempre esperamos por lo peor, porque ésta es la vida que nos tocó vivir, tal vez suene egoísta pero no cambiaría nada de ella porque al fin y al cabo y a pesar de todo, estamos juntos ¿No?

**"****D****éjennos morir jóvenes, o déjennos vivir para siempre".**


	14. Y el infierno también

**GreenEyesSpn te agradezco de nuevo que siempre dejes Reviews en cada capítulo :D y lamento angustiarte tanto xD un beso!**

* * *

**Esta es la continuación del capítulo anterior "El cielo hoy puede esperar" con una de mis canciones favoritas, recomiendo escucharla mientras leen :)**

* * *

**Y el infierno también**

** watch?v=THQM52jk0gg&feature=related**

**Dream of Flying - Brian Crain**

El aire golpeaba sus rostros, ambos trataban de enfocar su vista en el otro, la sensación era como ninguna otra, no existía nada, sus cuerpos se encontraban fuera de cualquier contacto en aquel efímero vuelo, el final de la caída se aproximaba, las olas seguían con su furioso vaivén contra las rocas queriendo destrozar todo a su paso...y a ellos, a ellos no les podía importar menos.

Para aquellos hombres que por tanto han pasado, que tanto han sufrido, que tanto han soportado, por tanto han luchado y tanto han perdido, para ellos no importaba que fuera a pasar al terminar el descenso, si el destino tanto se empeñaba en apartarlos uno del otro, podía joderse entonces, porque si morían sería así, juntos.

Dos gritos, un respiro...oscuridad.

El mar en su más salvaje estado los abrazó a su interior, se apoderó de ellos encaprichado sin la mas mínima intención de dejarlos ir de la profundidad que los albergaba y ambos cazadores se dejaron ir, se abandonaron al abismo queriendo no pensar en nada pero en su defecto, pensando en todo.

Ambos rememoraron todo, cual película su vida pasó frente a sus ojos.

Imágenes borrosas, rostros indefinidos, momentos casi olvidados, y después...lucidez.

Recordaron como si lo estuviesen viviendo de nuevo, el primer beso, la primera noche juntos, la mirada del otro brillando en tantos tonos imposibles, las palabras dichas y las que no también, instantes buenos e instantes malos, el dolor de perderse, de no poder cambiar aquel fatal destino, lo difícil de su situación y mas aun, de su relación.

Desesperación, lamentos, derrota...sombras.

Dean comenzaba a sentir que el aire le faltaba, sabía que si no hacía algo pronto, aquello que empezó como una broma terminaría por ser algo real, pero simplemente no quería luchar, no más, consideró la posibilidad de que aquel fuera su fin, ahí en medio de aquella penumbra pero con el ser que más amaba a su lado, no en manos de aquellos que solo querían su desdicha.

Decidió no hacer nada y dejar que el mar siguiera sumergiéndolo y olvidarse de todo, pero de nuevo, su mente no se lo permitió y pronto se vió bombardeado con imágenes de él.

Sam en sus brazos mientras lo sacaba de su casa prendida en llamas, durmiendo abrazado a él porque temía del monstruo bajo su cama, riendo mientras le hacía cosquillas para sacárle alguna información, molesto después de gastarle una mala broma, cruzando la puerta para comenzar una nueva vida lejos de él y su padre, en sus brazos de nuevo escapando de las llamas que recreaban la tragedia de su niñez, a su lado en el auto camino a resolver algún caso, concentrado mientras investigaba, exhausto después de una noche de sexo, absolutamente todo en su mente era Sam, su pura sonrisa, sus adorables hoyuelos, su largo cabello, su tierna mirada.

Un pensamiento, una razón, una profunda inhalación...vida.

-¡Sam!- Dean como pudo jaló todo el aire que le hacía falta y trató de mantenerse en la superficie, buscó con la mirada a su hermano pero solo era capaz de ver el oleaje del océano.

Desesperado, el rubio se sumergió de nuevo en el agua, tal vez su hermano seguía hundido, tal vez su hermano lo estaba buscando debajo, "tal vez" sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho ante aquella posibilidad, tal vez Sam ya no estaba vivo.

De pronto se sintió estúpido y aterrado a la vez ¿Cómo pensó siquiera en convencer a su hermano de esto?

En la penumbra de las profundidades trató de divisar al menor pero no lo logró, subió de nuevo a tomar aire y repitió su busqueda...nada.

-¡Sam!- gritó ahora con todas sus fuerzas, desesperado y al borde del colapso, había perdido a su hermano una vez, había cambiado su destino por su alma y ahora todo había sido en vano -¡Sam!- intentó de nuevo sintiendo que la garganta se le cerraba.

Esta vez lo había jodido.

-¡Dean!- la voz de Sam fue como RPS a un corazón que ya había dejado de latir.

-¡Sammy!- nadó en dirección a la voz del castaño visualizando por fin la orilla.

-¡Aquí!- le guió -¡Estoy bien!- y jura que jamás se sintió tan aliviado de escuhar esas dos palabras.

Cerca de la orilla Sam se mantenía a flote en la superficie, el rubio aceleró las brazadas y llegó hacia él tan rápido como pudo, lo abrazó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban sintiéndose tan bien de tener al pequeño entre sus brazos.

-Eres un idiota, creí que te había perdido- dijo sin separarse de su hermano y usando las piernas para no hundirse.

-Yo igual pensé que no saldrías de entre las olas, ha sido el peor susto de mi vida-

-Lo siento tanto Sammy- peinó el largo cabello hacía atrás para descubrir su rostro y fue dejando pequeños besos por él -no se en que estaba pensando- y le besó por fin los labios.

-De hecho ha sido en parte emocionante, por un momento sentí que nada podría detenernos- dijo el menor habiendo terminado el beso -es algo que no voy a olvidar-

-Que bien porque no lo volveremos a hacer, ahora vamos a la orilla- se separó de su hermano y comenzaron a nadar hacía la orilla.

Cuando llegaron a tierra firme dieron solo unos pasos y se tiraron boca arriba en la superficie arenosa, recuperaron su ritmo cardiovascular normal y cruzaron sus miradas, ambos con una sonrisa en el semblante.

-Sam...- el rubio se acomodó sobre un brazo de costado para poder observar mejor a su pequeño.

-Dime- el castaño imitó a su hermano y lo observó expectante, Dean suspiro largo y sonoramente y buscó en la mirada ajena el valor para seguir hablando.

-Pase lo que tenga que pasar, no importa que, quiero que seas consiente de algo- alargó su brazo para sostener la mejilla ajena -puede que no te lo diga muy a menudo, pero...- contorneó los labios del menor con su pulgar -te quiero Sammy-

Y si Sam quería decir algo, Dean no se lo permitió porque tan pronto como hubo expresado lo que sentía se apoderó de la boca de su hermano mientras se iba acercando más a su cuerpo, se posicionó sobre él y comenzó a acariciar su torso y pecho. El menor no pudo mas que devolver el beso, las caricias y los jadeos, se sentía tan bien estar en contacto con aquel hombre que le robaba el aliento y le devolvía a cambio la vida.

Lo quería así para siempre, besándole el cuello, haciéndole cosquillas con su corto cabello mientras recorría su pecho con sus labios, deseaba poder acariciar esos brazos y esa espalda por toda la eternidad y escucharle suspirar como sabe que no lo haría con nadie más, necesitaba aquella emoción y esos nervios de sentir que era la primera vez cada que Dean le penetraba.

Es por eso que siempre que podía trataba de imaginarse que ellos tenían una vida normal, una en la que no conocían de los seres sobrenaturales que poblaban la tierra, una en la que podían amarse sin temer que de un momento a otro puede que ya no estuvieran vivos.

Una en la que Dean estuviera siempre a su lado.

_**"Soñemos hoy que nada puede detener este vuelo que juntos hemos improvisado"**_


	15. Te dedico mi esperanza

**GreenEyesSpn: Ya los saqué del agüita :P**

* * *

**Te dedico mi esperanza**

** watch?v=tNjexKSJKi4**

**A gritos de esperanza - Alex Ubago**

Bobby les había hablado a los chicos esa mañana, necesitaba ayuda pues al parecer algo estaba matando a la población de Alexandría, Minnesota; Bobby se encontraba entonces en Michigan y dado que los jóvenes Winchester estaban cerca en Dakota del Norte decidió acudir a ellos, Sam y Dean accedieron y se dirigieron al lugar a investigar.

Dar con el asesino fue fácil, se trataba de un hombre lobo que atacaba a los residentes del lugar, todos hombres; los chicos formaron su plan y decidieron que irían esa noche a atraparlo.

Siguieron a la bestia hasta una casa en los suburbios, eran cuarenta minutos pasada la media noche asi que las calles estaban vacías y las luces de las casas apagadas asi que lo único que les daba un poco de visibilidad eran unas farolas de luz tenue y el brillo de la luna llena, vieron al hombre lobo entrar forzando una ventana y fue cuando decidieron adentrarse en el lugar.

Los hermanos apenas podían distinguir por donde caminaban tratando de averiguar por donde se había metido el ser, trataron también de escuchar algo que los alertara de la posición de éste pero solo se encontraron con un silencio sepulcral.

-No lo veo por ninguna parte Dean-

-Debe estar arriba, vamos-

Un grito proveniente de una de las habitaciones del segundo piso confirmaron las palabras del rubio, subieron lo más rápido que pudieron y al llegar al cuarto Dean pateó la puerta para abrirla, entraron apuntando con sus armas al frente y encontraron a la bestia sosteniendo en el aire con una mano a un hombre rubio, Sam dió el primer disparo en el brazo del hombre lobo puesto que con la posición que éste tenía no era posible atinar un disparo al corazón; el ser soltó un aullido adolorido y dejó caer al hombre inconsiente en el suelo antes de abalanzarse sobre Sam, ambos, la bestia y Sam forcejearon los segundos que le tomó a Dean lanzarse sobre la bestia y dispararle justo en el corazón acabando con ella. Dean ayudó a su hermano a levantarse y tomó su rostro con ambas manos.

-¿Estás bien Sammy?-

-Si, si, no fue nada- sonrío y se separó de su hermano para revisar si el hombre aun tenia pulso -Está desmayado pero bien, despertará en poco tiempo asi que será mejor que nos vayamos y que nos llevemos el cuerpo- y así lo hicieron, llevaron al cuerpo a un lote baldío cerca de ahí y quemaron sus restos.

-O-

-Pff que nochecita, dormiré por lo menos dos días- dijo Sam entrando a la habitación del Motel.

-Me parece buena idea, pero antes quiero mostrarte algo- el rubio salió de nuevo del cuarto en dirección al Impala de donde sacó lo que parecía una maleta negra y regresó.

-¿Que es eso Dean?- preguntó tumbado en la cama.

-Ya verás- contestó abriendo el estuche y sacando una guitarra de ésta, se sentó en una de las sillas que estaba frente una mesa de la habitación girándola en dirección a Sam ,acomodó la guitarra en su regazo y sus brazos en posición para tocar.

-¿Una guitarra? ¿Desde cuando sabes tocar?- se incorporó en la cama hasta quedar sentado.

-Hay muchas cosas que aprendí durante tu estadía en Stanford hermanito- le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona al pequeño, sonrisa que paso a ser tierna -Quiero...dedicarte algo-

Sam tragó en seco, siempre que creía que su hermano no podía sorprenderlo más, saltaba la barda y lo lograba. Dean carraspeó para aclararse la garganta y tocó unos acordes para revisar que el instrumento estuviera afinado.

-Bueno pues...esta canción describe lo que siento en estos momentos, espero te agrade- dijo el rubio sonriéndo de lado, empezó a deslizar sus dedos por las cuerdas para producir las primeras notas sin apartar la vista de la guitarra.

-A pesar de que la luna no brille mañana...me dará igual, pues solo el verte reír  
es lo que me hace feliz, mi alma- entonces subió la vista para encontrarse con aquellos ojos multicolor que lo veían con una mezla de sorpresa y ternura -Y es verdad que una mirada distinta  
o algun gesto mas frío, se clava- la voz de Dean era gruesa y dulce a la vez, acariciando con cada palabra los oídos de su hermano -en mi pecho la daga del desconcierto, pero amor, ahí esta la magia-.

Sam creyó que posiblemente estaba soñando, le gustaba la voz de su hermano y cuando éste cantaba en el auto, pero nunca lo había escuchado así, cantando una balada con ese tono que hacía que su corazón martillara con fuerza en su pecho.

-Ahora que te veo niño ya te echo de menos...no imagino mis heridas si algún día te vas lejos- Y lo sentía, cada estrofa que Dean cantaba sentía que estaba hecha para ellos, era exactamente lo que él sentía por Sam -Querría, por esto...- subió el tono de su voz mientras clavaba su mirada en Sam con tanta fuerza que el pequeño podía ver todo lo que su hermano trataba de transmitirle, palabras escondidas que solo sus ojos podían mostrar.

-Que si preguntan por mí, no les digas donde fuí...que tu alma sea fuerte, y cuando mires hacia el frente  
no recuerdes todo lo que no te dí.- Los ojos del castaño se cubrieron de una capa cristalina, resultado de aquellas palabras, Dean le estaba pidiendo a través de esa canción, que siguiera adelante cuando el no estuviese, que fuera fuerte -Y es que quedan tantas cosas por contarte y que me cuentes, tantos ratos y pasiones por vivir...- el mayor se fijo como de los ojos de su hermano emanaban lágrimas que parecían incontenibles e interminables y por un momento se sintió con la voz rota, sin poder evitarlo soltó el también unas cuantas lágrimas -a tu lado, mi vida, a tu lado.-

-Y ojalá, que nuestros ojos si brillen, mañana...- se levantó de la silla y caminó lento hacia Sam sin dejar de tocar y cantar -y que tu voz siga pidiéndome a gritos, amor, a gritos de esperanza.- al llegar a hasta donde estaba el pequeño se agachó lo suficiente para pegar su frente a la contraria mientras cerraba los ojos con suavidad y sonriéndo, Sam sentía el aliento de Dean golpeandole en el rostro mientras seguía cantando.

-Ahora que te tengo no pienso perder el tiempo ni perderme por mi absurdo ego ni un solo momento- el menor de los Winchester llevó una de sus manos a su boca para acallar los sollozos que amenazaban con salir mientras que con la otra se aferraba a la camisa de su hermano -Se esfuma, el miedo.- Dean dejó un beso efímero y lleno de cariño en la frente de Sam antes de sentarse sobre sus piernas frente a frente.

-Y si preguntan por mí, no les digas donde fuí...que tu alma sea fuerte, y cuando mires hacia el frente  
no recuerdes todo lo que no te dí.- Sam abrió los ojos llenos de lágrimas para encontrarse con los jade en las mismas condiciones, Dean acercó su rostro al oído de su hermano para susurrarle la siguiente estrofa.

-Que tu luz brille por siempre porque tú te lo mereces, y perdona si algún día pretendí, que no fueras, tu mismo.- le dió un beso en la mejilla antes de separarse para volver a verle a los ojos.

-Y si preguntan por tí, solo diré que te ví en mis sueños una noche y solo sueño desde entonces  
para verme cada día junto a tí.- el ojiverde cantó aquello con más ahínco recordando que desde que tiene memoria ha soñado con Sam a su lado.

-Y es que quedan tantas cosas por contarte y que me cuentes, tantos ratos y pasiones por vivir- tiró la guitarra a un lado y tomó a Sammy del rostro para besarle con ímpetu, se besaron desesperadamente, dándole al otro el aliento que les hacía falta, labios, dientes y lenguas chocando en aquel profundo beso, Dean fue el que terminó con el beso al separarse un poco -a tu lado, oh mi vida, a tu lado.- y terminó con aquella canción que describía perfectamente su situación, el amor que Dean le profesaba a su hermano y como deseaba olvidarse de que pronto tal vez ya no estarían juntos y disfrutar del tiempo que le quedaba con Sam, decirle a gritos que le amaba, que lucharía por quedarse a su lado, que estaría siempre con él, a gritos de esperanza.

_**"Porque como siempre dicen, la esperanza es lo último que muere".**_


	16. Cuando ya no esté, sigue adelante por mí

**Cuando ya no esté, sigue adelante por mí.**

** watch?v=57z95p_xwes**

**Wherever You Will Go - The Calling**

* * *

_-Dean, porfavor no vayas, solo...solo quédate conmigo- dijo Sam mientras jalaba a su hermano de la chaqueta tratando de evitar que siguiera preparando sus armas._

_-Sammy, solo será una noche- ignorando los jaloneos de Sam, el rubio siguió metiendo armas en una pequeña maleta verificando que estuvieran cargadas y se giró soltándose del agarre de su pequeño hermano para buscar el recipiente con gasolina -oh, ahí está- susurró al encontrarlo._

_-Dean, haré lo que me pidas pero por favor no me dejes solo- se paró frente a Dean para impedirle el paso._

_-No estarás solo, te quedarás con Bobby- trató de rodear a su hermano pero éste no le dejó._

_-Yo lo se, pero...tengo miedo Dean- bajo su parda mirada al suelo, Dean lo observó con ternura y subió una de sus manos a la mejilla de Sam._

_-¿De que tienes miedo Sammy?- preguntó al tiempo que acariciaba la mejilla con su pulgar._

_-De...de que- el castaño sintió su voz quebrarse a causa del nudo en su garganta pero aun así se obligó a hablar -de que me dejes, de que te vayas y no vuelvas más...tengo miedo de que algo te pase y te aparte de mi lado-._

_El mayor se sentó en el borde de la cama sin soltar la mejilla de su hermano y lo observó fijamente._

_-Eso no va a pasar Sam, volveré, vamos ya tengo dieciocho años, se cuidarme bien, además papá estará conmigo-_

_-Yo lo sé, quisiera poder ayudarte y no tener que quedarme con Bobby mientras tu arriesgas tu vida- Sam sintió un nudo en la garganta al pensar que mientras el dormía tranquilo bajo las sábanas su hermano se enfrentaba a criaturas horribles y peligrosas en el frío de la noche._

_-Hey, me ayudas bastante cuidándote a tí mismo, es lo único que necesito, saber que estás bien, ¿Puedes hacer eso por mi?- tomó un mechón del cabello castaño y lo acomodó detrás de la oreja del pequeño._

_Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios del menor -Si, lo haré, pero si me prometes que volverás-_

_Dean atrajó a su hermano a su cuerpo y lo abrazó con fuerza enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Sam y aspirando su aroma, ese aroma que tanto le gustaba y que no había encontrado en nadie más, era el aroma de Sam, su Sammy._

_-Lo prometo, volveré-_

_-o-_

_Al día siguiente los Winchester de mayor edad regresaron a casa de Bobby, John con un brazo sosteniendo a Dean de la cintura y ayudándolo a caminar pues se había lastimado una pierna y tenía una fea cortada en el pecho, Sam corrió hacía ellos para ayudar a su hermano también._

_-Volví Sammy- dijo el rubio con una mueca de dolor mientras era acomodado en uno de los sillones de la sala de su amigo cazador._

_-Eres un idiota- contestó Sam preocupado pero sonriéndo feliz por poder volver a ver a su hermano, aunque fuera en esas condiciones._

_-Siempre volveré contigo Sam-_

_"Y el tiempo que estemos separados te llevaré presente en mis pensamientos, pero si por alguna razón un día no vuelvo más, no quiero que me odies por romper mi promesa Sammy, quiero que sepas que hasta el ultimo segundo de mi existencia habré pensado en ti"._

**Tres días para cumplir el trato.**

-Hey Dean ¿En que tanto piensas?- Sam dejó lo que estaba haciendo en su portátil y observó a su hermano que sostenía en sus manos una cerveza y la observaba perdido.

-Dean...-

El rubio salió de sus pensamientos y vio a Sam extrañado.

-¿Eh?-

-Pregunto que ¿En que tanto piensas?- Dean se rascó la nuca y le regaló una media sonrisa al pequeño.

-Solo estaba recordando Sammy-

Cuando Sam terminó con la investigación del caso que tenían, ambos se fueron a dormir, decidieron hacerlo juntos en la misma cama, con Dean abrazándose a la espalda del menor.

-o-

Cuando sintió a su hermano completamente dormido, el mayor se levantó de la cama con sumo cuidado para no despertarlo, caminó sintiendo la alfombra por sus pies descalzos y se sentó en una silla frente a la cama en donde momentos antes estaba acostado, observó como su hermano dormía plácidamente y sonrío, una sonrisa melancólica.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Sammy?- susurró bajo -Mi partida es inevitable y ambos lo sabemos, es solo que...es solo que no queremos aceptarlo, ambos tenemos miedo de lo que pasará cuando el tiempo se haya agotado- cruzó sus manos y puso su barbilla sobre ellas apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas.

-Pero...¿Sabes que es lo más extraño? No temo ir al infierno, eso es por mucho lo que menos me preocupa, temo dejarte solo, tengo un miedo increíble a que no puedas seguir sin mi, a que te consumas en la soledad, yo estuve sin ti las más largas horas de mi vida y estoy seguro de que no habría soportado más tiempo, fue por eso que te traje de vuelta a la vida- se aclaró la garganta, no le gustaba recordar lo mal que lo había pasado por la pérdida de su hermano.

-Y yo sé que lo intentaste de todo Sammy, te ví noches enteras buscando en libros la manera de romper el trato fingiendo que buscabas información sobre algún caso- suspiro largo y tendido -pero seamos realistas, en un par de días mas ya no estaré contigo...- se detuvo un momento en silencio cuando Sam se movió, creyó que había despertado pero al ver que de nuevo se quedó inmóvil, continuó.

-Es por eso que ultimamente me he buscado un reemplazo, alguien que esté contigo cuando yo me haya ido- una lágrima solitaria bajo por una de sus mejillas y se apresuró a atraparla entre sus dedos.

-Me he preguntado quien podría tomar mi trabajo y cuidar de tí. Yo sé de sobra que nadie será capaz de amarte como yo, pero aun así necesitarás amor, porque así eres tu, el cursi Sammy que siempre necesita que lo amen, que yo te ame, y tal vez nunca te lo he dicho, pero me encanta eso de tí- se levantó de la silla y se sentó en la cama de al lado para poder ver más de cerca el rostro del castaño.

-Muy a mi pesar he pensado en Ruby ¿Sabes? No es que me agrade la idea, pero siempre hablas de que ella podría ayudarnos y cosas asi, tal vez te mantenga seguro, claro que me gustaría más que dejaras la caza, que encontraras a una chica que no fuera demonio- soltó una pequeña risa -no lo se...que te cases, que tengas hijos, que te alejes de esta vida que yo nunca quise para tí, tal vez algún día encuentres a alguien como Jess...- desvió su mirada a sus manos sintiendo más lágrimas caer de sus ojos.

-Como sea...tampoco te lo he dicho, pero he soñado con regresar a tu lado, me he imaginado encontrando la manera de volver a tí, para cuidarte de nuevo y guiarte como lo he venido haciendo todos estos años- clavó de nuevo su mirada en el menor.

-Y aunque no lo creas, he orado todas las noches buscando que alguién me escuche, deseando que exista alguien allá afuera que pueda trarme de vuelta contigo-.

Dean se puso de rodillas frente a la cama en donde yacía Sam y llevó una de sus manos al largo cabello castaño, le apartó algunos mechones de la frente y se la acarició con un pulgar.

-Me voy Sam, y aunque no tenga el valor de decírtelo cuando estás despierto quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase Sammy, que a donde vayas, yo estaré contigo, aquí...-dijo posando su palma entera en su frente -y aquí- bajo su mano hasta el pecho de Sam, justo encima de su corazón.

_"__**Si pudiera lo haría, iría a donde sea que tu fueras."**_


	17. No me olvides No te olvido

GreenEyesSpn: Gracias de nuevo por tus continuos Reviews (Que supongo que son tuyos los que están firmados como "Guest") :D te mando un abrazo!

* * *

**No me olvides, no te olvido.**

** watch?v=gNZ2L7wmeC4**

**Shine On - Jet**

* * *

DEAN

No llores porfavor, aun si me voy ésta noche, quiero que lo último vea de tí sea tu sonrisa. Que el último sonido que perciban mis oídos sea el de tu risa. Que mis manos lleven por siempre tu piel impresa. Degustar por el resto de la eternidad que me espera, el sabor de tus labios. Que tu aroma me acompañe y me llene los pulmones.

Y asi entonces, poder sobrellevar el destino que me aguarda, contigo en mi memoria...siempre.

Por favor Sam, te lo ruego, no llores mi partida, continúa tu camino, aprovecha la oportunidad que te he regalado de seguir viviendo. No mires atrás con dolor, recuérdame como lo que fui, el hombre que más te ha amado y te amará aun en la adversidad.

Aun si todo parece perdido, si la la luna decide no volver, si las estrellas se niegan a brillar, piensa que yo estaré ahí, iluminando tu vida como siempre hiciste con la mía.

Y recuerda siempre que estaré presente en cada uno de tus latidos, no sé a donde voy, ni que tan lejos esté, pero al igual que tú, te llevo conmigo.

-o-

-Sam...-

-No Dean-

-¿Porque no simplemente lo dejamos?- siguió acariciando el largo cabello castaño de quien se encontraba desnudo sobre su pecho -si me voy a ir, al menos quisiera pasar mis últimas horas asi, contigo-.

-He dicho que no- Sam se levantó con rapidez de la cama y comenzó a recoger su ropa del suelo.

El rubio se incorporó sobre sus codos para ver a su hermano, se deleitó con su figura desnuda moviéndose a través de la habitación -Sammy...-

-Dean- dio un largo suspiro antes de continuar con su diálogo -sufrí bastante con la broma del trickster, no voy a dejarte morir, no lo soportaría-

-Pero Sam, ¿Que tal si no hay manera de salvarme?- él ya lo sabía, Ruby se lo había dicho, no podía romper el contrato.

-La hay, así que vístete, iremos con Bobby-

¿Y que se supone que debía hacer él? ¿Destruir la poca esperanza que le quedaba al menor?

-De acuerdo, vamos-

-o-

SAM

Duele...duele como no tienes una idea. Duele despertar y que no seas lo primero que vea al abrir los ojos. Duele tanto saberte tan lejos, tan distante. Me duele gritar en silencio porque no hay nadie que me escuche. Y te lo juro que intento que no me duela, intento dejar de sentir, de pensar, de acordarme...intento dejar de intentar, porque el hacerlo solo hace que recuerde porque estoy tratando. Me dueles en los labios, en ese último beso que jamás te dí.

Te perdí, a ti que siempre te tuve asegurado, a ti que nunca te apartabas de mi lado, yo me apartaba del tuyo, te abandoné tanto tiempo, y sin embargo seguiste ahí, tan tú, de pie, fuerte, valiente, tan mio.

En ocasiones siento que me falta el aire, y otras más deseo que lo haga, que deje un día de respirar y que no sufra más, pero es que luego me acuerdo de ti, del sacrificio que hiciste y me obligo a vivir por lo menos, un día más.

Lloro sin darme cuenta, y aunque no lo creas, rio también, aun me queda esa capacidad, lo hago a solas, cuando pienso en tu sonrisa, tu risa, tus bromas, tu pésimo sentido del humor, lo hago hasta que siento que las lágrimas rehacen su recorrido porque sé que jamás tendré todo eso de vuelta.

Ella, que no me atrevo a nombrar mientras pienso en ti, por miedo a ensuciar tu recuerdo, dice que puedo recuperarte, que debo confiar en mis capacidades, que si hago lo que me dice podrás regresar, le creo, no porque sea cierto, si no porque quiero, no, necesito creerle, pero los días pasan y es cada vez más difícil mantener esa credibilidad.

A veces siento que he llegado al punto máximo del sufrimiento, que ya no es posible padecer mas, y que equivocado me siento cuando de la nada la imágen de tu cuerpo inmóvil entre mis brazos me invade, tus ojos sin brillo, tu piel sin color, tu ser sin vida...

Y no voy a morir, no lo haré, por nuestro amor te lo prometo, pero lo deseo tanto, anhelo cerrar los ojos y no volver a despertar, no tener que andar por esto a lo que ya no puedo llamarle vida. Quiero quedarme por siempre en uno de esos sueños en los que me veo a tu lado, como si nada hubiese pasado, como si todo hubiese sido una mala jugada de mi imaginación. Sueño que aun puedo tocarte, recorrerte entero y sin obstáculos, besarte aquí y allá, sin prejuicios, sin inhibiciones, desbordar pasión que solo tus ojos me provocaban cuando brillaban con todo aquello que nunca pude decifrar, borrarte con manos, labios y lengua cada cicatriz que habitaba en tu piel, amarte, y luego...despierto.

Vivo ahora de momentos frágiles en mi memoria, tan frágiles que no quiero pensar en ellos pues temo que se rompan, están ahí y son como píldoras para mi destrozada alma, las tomo en dosis pequeñas cuando siento que ya no puedo más, cuando el corazón amenaza con dar sus últimos latidos y mis pulmones, su último respiro, es entonces cuando me permito ser invadido por efímeros momentos a tu lado, esos en los que me inundabas con tu sonrisa, cuando con cerveza en mano me hablabas de todo y nada, bromeabamos, reíamos, vivíamos.

Y nuestras noches de entrega son lo que mas quiero olvidar, y no te confundas, no es porque no me hayan gustado, ni porque no las anhele a cada segundo, sino porque es lo que mas me duele recordar. Me encanta saberme dueño de aquellos arrebatos de pasión, de aquellos besos que me dabas en cada oportunidad que encontrabas, de la impaciencia que invadía tus manos por querer tocarme, de aquellos sonidos provenientes de tu boca a causa de tanto placer, del sentimiento de estar conectados , de haber sido uno tantas veces, si, me encanta, pero me mata saber que no son mas que recuerdos, que cuando me sienta necesitado de ti, ya no podré simplemente levantarte de tu sueño a besos y caricias, no más.

Hasta tu "nena" parece extrañarte, no es la misma sin ti, no ruge ansiosa bajo mis manos como lo hacía bajo las tuyas, y la entiendo, por eso la acompaño en su soledad, me recuesto en los asientos de piel e imagino que sigues ahí, que eres tú el que maneja por carreteras sin destino fijo. Huele a ti...a cerveza, a tierra, a loción para afeitar, a cuero, a ti...a nosotros. En ocasiones pongo tu música a todo volúmen y puedo jurar que te escucho tamborilear en el volante y cantar, otras mas pongo aquellas canciones que tanto detestas solo para imaginarte echándome bronca para quitarlas, y en contadas veces no pongo nada, abro los cristales, dejo que el sonido del viento invada el coche y trato de dejar esta tortura que simplemente no me mata, trato de olvidarte, si hermano mío, a veces quiero olvidarme de ti.

Pero te me tatuaste en los labios, en las manos, en toda la piel. Y estás, pero no presente, porque aún te escucho en cada eco de mi llanto, te veo con los ojos cegados por las lágrimas, te siento con las manos temblorosas y sueño con aquellos días en los que fuimos lo que hoy extraño. Y siento que te odio, porque ya no puedo amarte.

Nos mataron Dean, porque no hay forma de que haya vida en mi, sin ti.

_**"Todo estará bien, nos encontraremos un día y brillaré para tí"**_


	18. Te estaré cuidando

**Te estaré cuidando.**

** watch?v=_wsMEj2ZfW8**

**Every Breath You Take - The Police**

* * *

**"****_-¿Y lo más importante?-_**

**_-Cuida de Sammy-"_**

-¿No estás emocionado Sam?- Dean se volteó desde el asiento del copiloto a ver a su hermano que se encontraba en la parte trasera del auto -Será tu primera cacería de Poltergeist-

-Si, seguro- contestó el menor con sarcasmo sin apartar su mirada de la ventana.

El rubio se volteó al frente para revisar si John aun no regresaba, al parecer seguía con su entrevista con los dueños de la casa en donde se encontraba el Poltergeist, entonces se pasó al asiento trasero al lado de su hermano.

-Vamos Sammy, será divertido- le animó dándole un ligero empujón en el hombro con el suyo.

-Uy si, súper divertido...- contestó aun más sarcástico si era posible.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa?- preguntó el mayor molesto con la actitud del pequeño.

-No me pasa nada Dean- respondió escueto sin siquiera voltear a verle.

-Si tienes miedo puedes decírmelo, lo sabes- le removió el largo cabello para enfatizar sus palabras.

-¡No Dean!- se apartó del toque del mayor -¡No tengo miedo, deja ya de tratarme como a un crío!-

Dean no dijo nada más y se pasó de nuevo al asiento del copiloto, Jhon había salido ya de la casa.

-Bueno chicos, en una hora desocuparán la casa y entraremos a hacer nuestro trabajo- dijo el mayor de los Winchester cuando se encontró dentro del auto.

-Si señor- fue la única respuesta que recibió, por parte de Dean.

-o-

Una hora más tarde se encontraban en la casa colocando los componentes que acabarían con el espíritu en puntos estratégicos de la residencia.

Todo iba bien, Jhon estaba en el sótano, Dean en la primera planta y Sam en el segundo piso, los tres trabajaban rápido, el rubio más que los demás pues no le gustaba dejar al pequeño solo, entonces quería acabar lo más pronto posible para ayudar a su hermano con su parte.

En eso se encontraba concentrado cuando escuchó el golpe y la queja de dolor de su hermano en el piso de arriba, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y subió cual rayo las escaleras para auxiliar a Sam, cuando llegó se encontró con el menor tirado en el suelo mientras se sostenía un costado con los brazos.

-¡Sammy!- le llamó al tiempo que corría hacia él -Hey ¿Estás bien?- preguntó arrodillado frente a él mientras revisaba si no tenía alguna herida grave.

-Si...- contestó a regañadientes a causa del dolor -solo ha sido un golpe-

Dean se dispuso a levantar a su hermano en brazos cuando sintió un fuerte golpe que lo lanzó contra la pared del otro lado de la habitación.

-¡Dean!- fue el turno de preocuparse del pequeño quien olvidó su dolor para tratar de ayudar a su hermano.

-¡No Sam!- gritó el rubio mientras trataba de incorporarse -No te muevas- ordenó pues no quería que su hermano fuera golpeado de nuevo.

Se levantó por completo haciendo caso omiso al dolor en sus costillas y se dirigió de nuevo hacia Sam. Un nuevo golpe lo lanzó de espaldas contra una mesa arrancándole un lamento

-¡Dean!- grito el castaño con el miedo impregnado en su voz.

-Sammy, quédate quieto- dijo entre pequeños quejidos que trataba de ocultar del pequeño -estoy bien- mintió.

Para su alivio, John entró en la habitación con rapidez.

-¡Papá...Dean!- avisó el menor para que John ayudara a su hermano.

-En un momento Sam- John se acercó a la pared en la que debía colocarse el último componente y comenzó a abrir un hueco con un martillo.

-¡Apresúrate!- le alentó, volteó la vista para encontrarse con una mesilla en el aire que apuntaba con claras intenciones hacia él, cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el golpe...nunca llegó.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con el enorme cuerpo del rubio apresando el suyo, estaba de pie apoyando sus manos en la pared a los costados de su cabeza y temblando por el esfuerzo, aun así, lleno de dolor por haber intersectado el impacto, Dean le sonreía triunfante y con la mirada puesta en él.

-¿Estás bien Sammy?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Al menor se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas ¿Como su hermano podía dejar de lado su propio bienestar por él? A él no le había pasado más que un rasguño, Dean había sufrido todos los golpes, seguro tenía una que otra costilla rota y se esforzaba por mantenerse en pie, y aún así preguntaba por él.

-¿Dean, porque?- preguntó sin poder contener más las lágrimas.

-Es mi trabajo ¿No es así? Protegerte Sammy-

Ante las palabras de su hermano, Sam no pudo más que abrazarse al cuerpo de su hermano con fuerza haciendo que éste soltara un pequeño quejido, pero al rubio no le importaba, no había mejor cura para las heridas de su cuerpo que el cariño de su pequeño, por eso devolvió el abrazo ignorando las punzadas de dolor y ambos se dejaron caer de rodillas en el suelo, Sammy contradiciendo las palabras que había dicho en el coche, buscando cual niño pequeño el calor que solo el cuerpo de Dean le proporcionaba.

Detrás de ellos, John , que ya había terminado con el Poltergeist, observaba la escena con una mezcla de tristeza y ternura en el semblante, se sentía reconfortado de saber que si él se iba, Dean estaría ahí para proteger a su hermano de todo y de todos, no quería llegar a otras conclusiones, pero si de algo estaba cierto, era de que el rubio amaba a Sam más que a nada y que sin duda daría hasta su vida por él.

No se había equivocado.

-o-

Recordando aquellas palabras dichas por John que marcaron su vida para siempre, recibió la nueva cuchillada, no protestó, a ese punto ya se había olvidado de como hacerlo, decidió mejor seguir inundándose con imágenes del ser que lo mantenía "vivo" en aquel lugar, el único por el que sentía que valía la pena seguir luchando y no perder las esperanzas pese a todo.

John nunca tuvo que decírselo, desde que Sam llegó a su vida, Dean se volvió su eterno protector.

Por eso, entre interminables cadenas enganchadas a su destrozado cuerpo mientras Alistair hacía nuevos cortes en él en la penumbra del infierno, con el recuerdo de Sam...sonrió.

"Lo hice bien, ¿Cierto Sammy? Cuide bien de ti..."

-o-

**SAM**

Desde que te fuiste, estoy perdido y sin rumbo.

Cuando sueño por las noches, tan sólo veo tu rostro.

Observo alrededor, pero eres tú aquello que no puedo reemplazar.

Siento frío y hecho de menos tus abrazos.

Sigo llorando Dean, Dean por favor...

"_**En cada aliento que tomes, cada movimiento que hagas, cada lazo que rompas, te estaré cuidando"**_


	19. ¿Si supieras, seguirías amándome?

**¿Si supieras, seguirías amándome?**

** watch?v=1K2CmzTZd_Q**

**Ugly Side - Blue October**

* * *

-Ruby, por favor, debe haber otra manera-

-No Sam, no la hay, si quieres traer a tu hermano de vuelta tienes que hacerlo- la demonio se sentó a horcajadas sobre las piernas del castaño y rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos -O talvez...- se separó un poco y se llevó una mano a la barbilla haciendo un fingido ademán de pensar -tal vez no quieres que Dean regrese contigo-

-¡Claro que quiero que regrese!- Se exaltó

-Entonces deja de ser tan mojigato- Ruby sacó la navaja que guardaba dentro de una de sus botas y la deslizó por su antebrazo hasta que su sangre comenzó correr por su blanquecina piel -toma, bebe- acercó la herida a la boca de Sam -sólo así derrotaras a Lilith-

El castaño obedeció y bebió la sangre de la demonio, no le asqueaba un ápice, más bien el mismo se daba asco, se sentía sucio por disfrutar de la sensación del líquido espeso bajando por su garganta y le enfermaba la necesidad de beber más y degustar el sabor metálico de la sangre.

-Es suficiente por ahora- Ruby jaló su brazo luchando por safarse del agarre que el hombre había hecho con sus manos -¿Ves que no te disgusta tanto?- rió ella haciendo que Sam la soltará sintiéndose humillado. Cuando se hubo soltado volvió a abrazarse al cuello del cazador y comenzó a besar su barbilla con lascivia.

-Ruby, por favor...- pidió Sam tratando de alejarse del contacto.

-¿Que?- cuestionó sin apartarse de la piel del Winchester.

-Entiendo lo de la sangre, pero ¿Porque tenemos que...? tú sabes- preguntó inquieto logrando ahora sí llamar la atención de la chica.

-¿Tener sexo?- Sam desvió su mirada del rostro de Ruby, aquello le estaba matando -Porque de alguna manera tienes que pagarme por lo que estoy haciendo-.

-¿No puede ser de otra forma?-

Sam sabía la respuesta, pero simplemente la odiaba, odiaba tener que estar a la voluntad de aquella demonio, tener que complacerla en todo, pero era la única manera de ayudar a su hermano, necesitaba la ayuda de Ruby para sacarlo del infierno y si para eso tenía que beber sangre de demonio y acostarse con ella, se sacrificaría por Dean.

Sabe también lo que su hermano pensaría de todo aquello, pero se ha quedado sin salidas y la demonio es la única que le ha ofrecido una, siente que está traicionando a Dean cada que toca el cuerpo de aquella mujer, pero se obliga a ser fuerte y pensar que tal vez así algún día su hermano esté de nuevo entre sus brazos.

-No Sammy, me gusta ésta- contestó mientras comenzaba a desabrochar su camisa.

-No me llames así, sólo...- _"Sólo Dean puede hacerlo"_

-Si, como digas Sammy-

Sam cerró los ojos y como siempre hacía se imaginó que aquel cuerpo sobre sus piernas era el de Dean, que eran sus manos las que se paseaban por su espalda y su boca la que no dejaba espacio de su cuerpo sin besar, usaba todas sus fuerzas por imaginar que aquella voz que le hablaba al oído obsenidades era la voz gruesa de su hermano que pronunciaba con ternura aquellas palabras que lo deshacían entre sus brazos, para él, no era Ruby con la que tenía sexo, era Dean con el que hacía el amor.

_-o-_

Su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto de la nada, sus ojos eran inexpresivos y apenas estaban abiertos, estaba cansado, siempre estaba cansado pero ese era el punto de todo, no obtendría descanso.

Sabe que está por llegar pues nunca le da más de diez minutos de respiro así que espera ¿Que más puede hacer? Ya no lucha, no se mueve, el dolor de los ganchos atravesando su piel ya es imperceptible para él, está ahí, pero ya no es capaz de sentirlo, lo que sí siente son las interminables torturas a las que es sometido, cada día una nueva.

Gira los ojos con pereza cuando escucha su risa, antes eso le hacía temblar de pies a cabeza, hoy no más, ya sabe que pasará así que sólo suelta un intento de suspiro.

-Buenos días pequeño Dean- dijo con voz gutural el demonio.

Dean no volteó a verlo, no quería, tenía miedo pues Alistair siempre cambiaba de forma, cada día una más aterradora que la anterior.

-¿Tampoco hablarás hoy?- preguntó con fingida tristeza y se echó a reír -Ya veremos-

Lo escuchó moviendose a través de las cadenas y sentía los ganchos desgarrarle la piel cuando el demonio se pasaba por las cadenas que lo sostenían en el aire, cerraba los ojos con fuerza y trataba de no emitir ningún sonido, aún así Alistair lo notaba y reía con mas desdén.

-Dean- abrió los ojos de golpe al escucharle.

A su alrededor no habían más cadenas, estaba en un cuarto de concreto sin ventanas y con una luz tenue iluminando el entorno, los ganchos ya no atravesaban su cuerpo, ahora sólo se encontraba sostenido de grilletes en muñecas y tobillos a la pared.

-¡Tú, hijo de puta!- le gritó con fuerza rompiendo su pacto de silencio.

Alistair rió con ganas y aquella voz martillaba en los oídos de Dean.

-Sabía que hablarías Deannie- se acercó a él mientras se peinaba el largo cabello hacia atrás.

-Sólo Sam puede llamarme así- espetó mirándole con odio infiltrado en sus pupilas que habían perdido todo el verde que solía adornarlas.

-Yo soy Sam hermanito- el demonio imitó aquella mirada que tanto le gustaba a Dean.

-¡No!- se movió en vano para tratar de zafarse de los grilletes -¡Tu no eres Sam!-

El muy maldito se había pasado de la línea ésta vez, siempre había tomado formas horribles que hubieran hecho llorar al más valiente, pero ahora fue diferente, tomó la forma de su hermano, lo único bello que le quedaba en ese lugar de mierda.

-¿Dirás que sí por fin?- preguntó Alistair sacando un enorme cuchillo de la parte interna de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, vestía exactamente como Dean recuerda que el castaño solía hacerlo.

-No...- contestó viendo al suelo.

-¿Estás completamente seguro Dean?- se acercó más y llevó la punta del cuchillo a la barbilla del rubio para hacer que lo viera pero solo consiguió que de nuevo cerrara los ojos con fuerza -Mírame Dean, porfavor- pidió como sólo Sam podría hacerlo.

Dean sin realmente quererlo abrió los ojos con lentitud y se encontró con los pardos de su hermano, aquello ojos en los que tanto le gustaba perderse, le veían con ternura que solo tenía para él, por un momento creyó que había pagado su condena, que se habían apiadado de él y lo habían mandado al cielo, con su hermano. Al menos lo creyó hasta que el semblante de ternura del castaño se descompuso para darle lugar a la más siniestra de las sonrisas, Alistair rió fuerte haciendo que la voz de Sam sonara lúgubre, jamás había visto a su hermano así, y aquello le dolía más que cualquiera de las torturas.

-Creí que hoy me darías el sí, pero bueno, así puedo jugar contigo-

El demonio cruzó la fina capa de piel de la barbilla de Dean y fue deslizando el cuchillo hasta pasar por toda su garganta, la sangre emanaba de la herida, el cazador no dijo nada, sabía que eso era sólo el comienzo, sin poder evitarlo se quedó observando a Alistair, sabía que no era realmente Sam, pero le dolía demasiado pensar que era su pequeño el que ahora estaba haciendo un profundo corte en las costillas. Observó su rostro, era el mismo, sólo que éste Sam lo veía divertido de hacerlo sufrir.

No pudo más.

No era el dolor de sentir su carne al rojo vivo siendo mutilada y arrancada de su cuerpo, no, era ver aquellos ojos que tanto amaba brillando de satisfacción con cada nueva herida, era ver aquella sonrisa que tanto le encantaba cambiar por una sádica y pervertida cuando se relamía los labios al ver su sangre brotando sin parar, fue eso lo que por fin acabó con él.

-¡Esta bien!- gritó sorprendiendo al demonio -Esta bien...-dijo más bajo -haré lo que quieras, pero por favor, para ya- rogó.

-Vaya, yo que estaba empezando a divertirme- se encogió de hombros y subió el cuchillo hasta su rostro clavando su mirada en la de Dean al tiempo que limpiaba toda la sangre del arma con su lengua.

-Basta por favor- pidió el rubio al borde del llanto, el demonio no se detuvo hasta dejar sin una gota de sangre la navaja.

-Que lástima me das...- Alistair regresó a su forma "normal" haciendo que Dean suspirara aliviado -siempre supe que Sam era tu debilidad, pero digamos que quise divertirme un tiempo contigo antes de utilizarlo como último recurso- rió.

El rubio se quedó cabizbajo ¿Que podía decir? Era cierto, Sam era su punto débil.

-Ahora que te vas a comportar como se debe, no necesitas ésto- tomó a Dean de las muñecas y jaló con fuerza haciendo que las cadenas se rompieran y los huesos del cazador crujieran arrancándole un alarido de dolor, hizo lo mismo con los tobillos y dejó al Winchester tirado en el suelo.

-Levántate, no seas patético- ordenó.

Dean como pudo obedeció y se incorporó, sus ojos le escocían amenazando con crear lágrimas pero se contuvo, todavía le quedaba un poco de dignidad.

En un parpadeo el escenario cambió de nuevo y ahora se encontraban en una enorme habitación salpicada de sangre por todas partes ¿la razón? Habían mesas de metal con personas, si es que se les podía llamar así a los restos de carne y huesos sobre las superficies de hierro, y frente a cada una de ellas se encontraban demonios aplicando las torturas que tantas veces había hecho Alistair con él, todos voltearon a verle y comenzaron a murmurar unos entre otros, no entendía y realmente no quería entender que era lo que decían.

-¡A trabajar inútiles!- gritó Alistair y todos regresaron a sus respectivas tareas.

Caminaron entre los demonios y llegaron a una mesa al fondo en donde se encontraba un chico de no más de veinte años sobre ella, tenía el cabello largo y castaño _"Como el de Sam" _pensó, y caía sobre su rostro escondiendo sus ojos.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer- dijo Alistair señalando al chico -te estaré vigilando- y con eso desapareció de escena.

Dean observó todas las armas que rodeaban la mesa y se maldijo por ser tan débil, tomó una navaja y optó por no ver al chico al rostro, se enfocó en lo que tenía que hacer y nada más, aun así inevitablemente una lágrima solitaria cayó de sus ojos al escuchar los ruegos del castaño en la mesa, sellando aquel día como el final del hombre que alguna vez fue.

* * *

SAM/DEAN

No quiero que sepas nunca de lo que soy capaz, no quiero que sepas las cosas que llegue a hacer, quiero que veas sólo de mí, mi parte favorita...

"_**Todo está oscuro, te necesito a ti y a tu recuerdo para iluminar mi corazón"**_


End file.
